Do Angels Have Tails?
by Talon Silverwolf
Summary: There is a report of a Gear in a grove that could be a threat to humanity. Ky Kiske goes to investigate this Gear and finds it's not what he was expecting. His view of Gears are completely turned around...again.
1. A Warning

Ky's desk was harnessed by a fresh piece of paper when he entered his office. At the sight of it, he thought, _Oh, God, what now? _But he couldn't avoid it. It called his name—for justice.

With some hesitation, he walked towards it. He kept his eyes on the paper on his clean desk before he picked it up. The paper was crisp and official, sent by the United Nations. It was clearly typed and was stamped with a seal at the right top.

It read:

_Dear Ky Kiske, this letter requires your attention immediately. As a part of the Holy Order_ _and the IPF, we feel you are best qualified to receive this letter. Without ado, I will get straight to the point and state that there has been reports of a Gear in a forest near a village in England called Rolling Hills. We are pleased to announce no one has been killed, but the village presses concern. There is a prize reward for it at five hundred thousand World Dollars if it is caught and killed. We are sending this letter to you first because of your qualifications. We hope you take this bounty and respond to us afterwards. When you do, the bounty money will_ _be yours. Good luck. _

The letter was unsigned by a name but had the title of the UN below instead.

Ky frowned as he lowered it and let it float down onto his desk again.

Another Gear? He hadn't heard from a Gear in a while now, and with them dying off these days, he was curious. His last kill had a dead look in its eyes, not raging or blood-thirsty.

He missed the old Gears he knew in a strange way. They killed man-kind, they made them suffer and live in fear; they were soldiers of war. And so was he. Life was simpler then—in a sense. Today, he was expected to keep reports in order, keep in contact with other countries with different matters, and make decisions of who was innocent or not. A few years ago, he knew who the enemy was. He was also beginning to think he was becoming domesticated now that the war was over.

No, that wasn't going to happen.

He straightened the paper on his desk and looked at the words. Fine, he would do it. And his journey would start today. The sooner the better. He thought by late afternoon he would arrive to his destination. He didn't want to waste must time, not with a Gear report.

* * *

Ky never liked the lag from airships, but he forced himself to pull himself together quickly. His investigation would start here at the airport and end by facing the reported Gear. He had no interest in the offered money, only finding truth about this Gear.

The pleasant country of Rolling Hills led up to its name. The landscape was blanketed by brilliant grasses where it rolled with soft hills and forests in the distance. It was warm and the sun shined down on his body as he walked the dirt path to the village. It was a quiet and peaceful place. The people greeted him silently with their eyes. They did not approach or speak to the stranger, although, so he had to open up instead. Were these the behaviors of a startled community?

He looked around past the ancient houses and light traffic of people to the edge of a dark forest, perhaps where the Gear could be hiding.

He walked further down the village's streets, closer to the forest. There he paused, staring into it, and as he did, a man stopped and looked him over. He noted his uniform and sword. When they noticed each other, Ky pointed to the forest.

"I heard there was a Gear around here," he said. "Where?"

"Yeah, there's a Gear here," the man said. "It's secluded deep in the forest called the Grove. But no one goes in there. I wouldn't go in there either, if I were you."

"Don't worry," Ky said. "I have experience with Gears. Has this Gear come into the village before?"

"Once," he said. "About a year ago."

"And you hadn't seen it since?"

"No, but it's still in there. Everyone knows it."

Ky frowned and looked at the forest again. "The Grove," the man said, then looked at the man. "I'm going to see what 's going on."

"I don't know—"

Ky raised his sword so the man noticed it and that he had the serious determination to kill the creature if it came to it. The man took a step back and waved his hands. "Okay, your funeral."

Ky glowered at him. "It will be the Gear's if it attacks me." He then turned and entered the forest, overstepping a few logs and piles of dead leaves. He felt eyes on his back as he went down a faint path left by failed fighters but he ignored them. He would put the village at ease when he returned.

* * *

The ground became stonier as he continued through the forest. Nothing had followed him, there had been no movement at his side or anything that turned him on edge.

Had the Gear been a rumor or maybe someone else had gotten to it before him? No, it had to be real. The UN wouldn't contact him like this if there wasn't a Gear out here.

No one said this was going to be easy.

He began to see stone markings sticking out of the ground. He squinted and veered his coarse slightly. Some were random carved stones and others were gravemarkers.

Ky bit his lower lip. Yes, there was something here, and as he went further down, he saw a dark figure across from him. He was standing in front of the opening of what could be the grove.

At first look, the figure had a human form, dressed in black with a short cropped top and a side-opened skirt. His hair was long and black. He was armed with a great scythe. He had red eyes that stared him down eerily. Ky sensed he was no man but a Gear, a rare humanoid Gear.

Ky frowned as he stood across from him. "Are you the Gear?"

The humanoid Gear took a defensive stance. "Stay away, officer. This is no place for you."

"Then this is it," Ky said. "This is where the Gear is being hidden. Let me see this Gear. Please, step aside. It is my duty as a police officer to—"

"Never! You are also a Gear killer!" the Gear snapped.

Ky spoke calmly. "Only if this Gear is a threat to others."

"You see yourself as just, don't you? You think killing Gears is the only way to solve humanity's problems."

"No, I was corrected by that years ago. And I want to be proven that Gears are no longer a threat again. Not without Justice."

"What do you think you'll do when you do see her?" The Gear glanced at his sword and frowned.

Her? Since when did Gears have genders? He supposed now she was like him.

"I have a feeling things will be different this time. If I go inside, I will come back out and tell the villagers she is no threat."

The Gear shook his head. "I will not risk it. Even past that badge, you are just like every other human. Now go back!" He raised his scythe and swung it. It nearly took Ky by surprise but the quick-footed Frenchman lifted his blade in time to block the strike. The two blades made sang a sharp note as they married together.

"I will not back down now," he said and gave a swing of his own blade. They struck together again, chiming. The Gear swung again and again, and upon each strike, Ky held his sword up to block him.

He drew back and held his sword high over his head with the tip pointing to the sky. He jolted it down with sparks flying as if lightning hit it. He then took a stance in front of his opponent while the white of his blade ran with electricity. The Gear jumped lightly but didn't draw back from his display.

"That won't stop me from protecting her," the Gear said and charged. As he came closer, Ky's head flooded with attacks he could inflict on the Gear so he could pass, but he didn't want to push it. He only needed to put his guard down long enough so he could find this Gear.

He quickly dipped to the ground and threw his foot out. He tripped him. He slashed his sword as he went down.

Ky stood, and so did the Gear, slowly. When he did, Ky thrust his sword across the air, releasing a charge of electricity. His opponent saw it coming and ran from its path. It struck a tree instead.

The Gear growled, then called, "Axe Beast!" Behind him, a strange creature that looked like it was made out of teeth came out of the ground and rushed at him.. Ky danced backwards at the sight of it and tripped as he did. He fell and hit the back of his head on the ground.

He laid there a few seconds, dazed, before he got to his feet again.

"If you want to live, leave," the Gear said.

"I said no!" Ky took a breath and locked his eyes on the Gear. "You leave me no choice. As an officer of the law, I order you to step aside. This is my last warning."

"Your stubbornness will be your downfall, human!" the Gear said. He began to raise a hand.

Ky gripped the handle of his sword tighter. "And the same!" He ducked down and arched his sword forward with a ball of electricity engulfing him. The Gear stood half blinded by the light as he flew at him, and struck him hard.

Ky slid to a stop. He looked down on the fallen Gear who laid on the ground, stunned. "I'm sorry," he said and dashed further into the forest.


	2. Maiden of the Grove

The Grove opened up before his eyes. It was a peaceful place, although dark. The sun struggled to push through the trees, leaving nothing but shade throughout its land. The flora was cloaked in that darkness, and was actually living vividly. He sensed the fauna around him, too.

What a strange place this was.

The grass gave in under his boots as he walked in. There were tiny balls of light moving about like fireflies. In the distance, there were more stone landmarks, although these were not graves, they were rocks piled together or carved. There was one that was a high archway that led into nothing. There were stones lining a stream, and by it sat a figure, female by the shape. She had her back to him, completely unaware of his presence. She wore a long black and white shoulderless dress. The open shoulders of her dress showed her soft pale skin. Her hair was a strange cobalt blue with the sides held up by yellow bows.

This gentle maiden looked too innocent to be in this dreadful place.

He approached her from behind and stopped a few feet behind her. He moved silently like a stalking cat.

"Miss, I don't know why you're here but I heard there's a Gear—"

The girl suddenly snapped her head around with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging agape at the sound of his voice. She looked at him like he was some horrible monster. Then she screamed. She jumped to her feet and began to back away.

"No!" she screamed. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Wait." Ky held a hand out to her. "I'm not going to hurt you. Now calm down."

She shook her head. "Why do people have to do this? I'm sorry. I can't stop it!"

He saw tears in her eyes and as he looked at those eyes, he noticed they were red. He thought for a moment he had mistaken their color but he was wrong. Now why on Earth would—

His own eyes were shocked when two wings, one green and the other white burst from her back. Her dress was thrown from her body, exposing a form fitting leather outfit. It was replaced by a short jacket with white sleeves and an open belly. A bikini robbed her of her modesty and black stockings reached up to her thighs. Ky was ashamed just to look at her. Then he saw a tail . . .

Her green wing raised and took shape of a hooded grim reaper and punched him with one great fist. He went flying and rolled across the grass until he came to a stop on his side.

His mouth hung agape as looked at her. So that gentle maiden by the stream, the sort of image found in a fairytale had turned into a Gear. He blinked at her almost stupidly. That image still remained in his mind, though.

"You're a Gear?"

"Yes, I'm a Gear," she said. She sounded ashamed of the fact. The way she cried, how she held herself in the moment of fear— This was no Gear, but a girl.

He loosened his grip on his sword and held a hand up. "If you'll hold back . . ."

She shook her head. "I don't know if I can. Please go away."

He sat up. "I will not. I am officer Ky Kiske of the IPF. I was sent here in response of a report of a Gear." He looked her up and down. "But . . ."

She took a step back. "You're going to try to kill me, too. That's why you're here."

"No, I—"

"Go away," she said.

Her white wing then formed the figure of an angelic woman, but he soon found that was nothing angelic about it. It thrust its arms forward with its hands pointing downwards. Ky began to get up, and the decision to move may have saved his life, or maybe a few body parts. A sharp shard of ice burst from the ground where his body had been laying defensively. Instead, it knocked him backwards. He stumbled, close to falling, but he kept his footing.

He pulled his sword close to his body. A part of him wanted to fight after the attacks but he had to remind himself of the girl behind those wings and tail.

"I'm sorry!" the girl cried.

Ky kept himself calm. "It's all right."

She wiped at her tears. "What?"

"I said it's all right."

She stood still and stared at him. She grew quiet. "But I just attacked you. No one ever said it's all right when I attack them."

"Miss, I don't see why people call you a Gear and want to hurt you." The girl stared at him and listened. "I don't see a Gear, I see a girl. You didn't really try to hurt me, did you?"

She hugged herself. "I didn't mean it. I did try to defend myself. I thought you were going to hurt me."

She seemed so peaceful, so innocent.

He bit his lip before saying, "I won't now." He bent down and set his sword slowly to the ground, then stood again. "There." He watched her red eyes dart skeptically then rest on his figure again.

"What do you really want?"

"I came here in search of a Gear," he said. "But I don't see one." He passed her a light smile and she returned it shyly. "This case is closed. If you don't attack again."

She shook her head. "I didn't mean it."

"I said I forgive you. It's other people I'm worried about." As he spoke, he remembered the letter, the letter that brought him here which still sat on his desk in Paris. If he was sent here first, who else would follow? He was sure they wouldn't see the human side of her. His heart jumped at the thought. He quickly said, "You can't stay here. Other people will come for you. I was the first to be informed about this place."

"No. This is my home. I can't leave."

"Then would you rather have more people come here and to fight you?"

She shook her head.

"Then let me help you." He held a hand out to her.

No! Wait! Why was he doing this? The moment he stepped inside the Grove, she attacks him and now he was offering help? What was wrong with him? It was like she had some sort of spell on him.

She stared at his hand for a few moments. She slowly began to reach out, then drew back as if his hand was full of needles.

He dropped his hand to his side. "Or not."

"Sorry," she said. She hugged herself and turned. "I'm not used to people."

She doesn't trust me, he thought.

"I don't blame you," he said. "You've been isolated most of your life. You're not happy."

"How do you know that?"

He shrugged. "I can tell. Are you truly happy here?"

She looked around herself, through the grasses, the forest and the stream he found her nearby. "I've been here most of my life," she said. "But—" She looked at him. "I . . .I haven't seen much outside the Grove." She paused. "No!"

Something was going on in her mind.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He sighed. He was growing tired of convincing her, but he wasn't done yet. How could he try to convince a girl who had been living in isolation and darkness to finally step out into the world, a world that could easily kill her just for being born the way she was.

"Tell me," he said.

She kept her head and gaze away from him. "People hate me."

"I know. But people will come looking for you. And they won't be like me. Let me help you. Let me . . . Let me take you somewhere safe where no one will bother you or know you're a Gear."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know. But will you?" He held his hand out again. She stared at it. Her tears had dried but there was still a glassiness to them. A glimmer.

Then, finally she reached out and took one of his hands. He instinctively wrapped his hand around hers. They were soft and fragile. His were cold and calloused from under his glove.

After they touched, Ky sighed. It was a sigh of relief. Phase one was through.

"Well, why don't we start now?" he said. "I don't want to waste any time." Not letting go of her hand, he bent down and picked up Thunderseal. He then gave her hand a tug. She gave way, with her feet taking her first steps like they were pulling off of Velcro.


	3. A Promise

They walked through the forest hand in hand like lovers, with Ky leading. He never held a woman's hand in escort, or anytime. But this felt natural. Her skin was soft and warm. He wondered if she could feel his through his gloves.

No, he wondered what she was thinking . . .of him, what was going to happen to her. He could feel some resistance but he didn't have to drag her. Was she starting to trust him? He hoped she did, otherwise it would make it more difficult. He didn't want another enemy, especially her. She proved to be a powerful Gear.

She announced herself as Dizzy. She was a mystery to herself as well to him, which didn't help him much. She told the tale of the village and a blind girl. A friendship with the girl made her feel human . . .like the human girl he saw before him. She explained it all as they walked.

The girl, Josephine, had wandered into the forest and grove when they first met, and with her blindness she couldn't see what people feared. She called her an angel when Dizzy found the poor girl, lost and scared. She called her an angel, sent by God. She never found out what brought her back, not then. And she didn't care. Maybe he was blind, too.

The two found a friendship, the only friendship she had at that time. The two explored and played. Dizzy said they tried to catch fish and picked fruit when they were together.

But their friendship ended about a year ago and the departure wasn't pleasant. It happened when the girl finally gained sight after many surgeries, and when she finally saw her— Josephine discovered what she really was. That friend betrayed her and hated her just like every other human.

She and the rest of the village saw the Gear in her. They called her a demon and cast her out through fire and rage. And now he was taking her back, back to the past. But she would be in safer hands now. She was with a knight. She was a girl, not a Gear.

What a world this had become.

But the last thing she explained was the last of her story. It sounded more like a reminder. She spoke of the Gear he met before the grove. Testament, she called him; a self-proclaimed protector of the she-Gear. He knew if he told her about their incident, she would be upset, so he kept his mouth shut and pretended he never heard of him. But it wasn't going to be so simple.

His grip on Dizzy's hand tightened when he heard something in the forest with them, something he let his guard down on. He had been too busy talking with Dizzy to notice. He was rammed across the side and thrown into the ground. He landed hard on his back.

He looked up at the tree shade and sky, the wind knocked out of him while he heard, "Testament, no!" He turned his head to see Dizzy's protector armed with his eyes locked on him. The only thing keeping him at bay was Dizzy. She stood in front of him with her wings and arms spread.

"Testament, leave him alone."

"Dizzy, get out of the way. He's a Gear killer!"

Slowly, she looked over her wing and went silent. Her eyes no longer held their red trust. "Ky?" she said. "Are you lying to me?"

He sat up. "Dizzy . . ."

Testament pointed at him. "He attacked me to get into the grove. To get to you, Dizzy, and now look. He's lured you out. Like an animal. He'll kill you. He'll try to kill both of us if I don't do anything about it." He stepped forward and past Dizzy. Ky quickly got up.

"Dizzy!" he said. "Stop him! I don't want to hurt anyone here."

The Gear laughed and lunged for him. He went past Dizzy as if she didn't exist, and swung his scythe. Ky jumped back and held the blade of his sword up.

They struck. They slashed their blades over and over with neither getting through each other's defenses. Their blades clashed and chimed. Nearby, Dizzy watched. She looked horrified, with her eyes wide and her hands bunched together below her chin. Ky saw her at the corner of his eye as he fought the other Gear. He spun, losing sight of her time to time. There were moments where he saw nothing but black as she came closer to the fight. And then, she grabbed a hold of Testament's arm. The two were in mid-swing. Ky had to pull back quickly.

Once safe, Dizzy pulled Testament aside, pulling on him hard. "Stop it," she said. "Stop it!" She stood between the two again.

Testament obeyed and Ky backed down, too, but kept on his guard.

"Dizzy," Testament said, "Get away."

She tugged on his arm. "No. Don't hurt him. He just wants to help me."

"Why do you think this human would want to help you?"

She stared at him with those soft red eyes. "He won't hurt me," she said. "If he wanted to he would have done it when he came into the grove." She lowered her head and licked her lips. "I attacked him."

"I'm sure you had reason," Testament said.

She shook her head. " came to tell me people are coming here. He wants to take me somewhere safe."

Testament stamped his scythe into the ground beside him like a flag pole and looked at Ky with fiery eyes. "This human cannot replace the promise I gave to you. You are to stay in the grove where it is truly safe."

"That won't be enough," Ky said. "I was given a letter stating bounty hunters will be coming in search of a Gear. Her. I, too, came here for that reason. But now that I see her, I cannot bring myself to take upon that bounty. So I decided to get her out of here before someone else finds her."

"No," Testament said. "She will not leave here. People like you—"

"That's unnecessary," Ky said.

"Please stop arguing," Dizzy said then, holding her ears. "You're almost as bad as these two." She raised her shoulders, and as she did, her wings took their forms and pointed at each other in silent threats. The green hooded wing had its fist bunched while the white one flipped its middle finger at the other.

"I'm sorry," Ky said after looking at them, then let his eyes fall on Testament. "How can I convince you she will be safe with me."

"By leaving," he said, and twitched his scythe.

"Stop it," Dizzy stepped up to the other Gear and took his arm. She shook it lightly like a child. "Testament, I want to go."

He put a hand on her head. "I cannot let you. The grove is where you belong. It's your home, isn't it?"

She put a finger to her mouth, looked at Ky, then to Testament again. "Let me go. I want to see the outside again. It will be different. Won't it, Ky?"

"She shouldn't live her life in solitude," Ky said "It's no way to live. Hiding isn't the answer."

Testament glowered. "Keep talking."

"Maybe _she _should." He gestured to Dizzy.

Being the center of attention, Dizzy looked between them. "Umm, I think . . . I think I would like to go. I trust him. He's nice."

Such a thing coming from a Gear made him smile lightly.

No! A girl!

"Dizzy," Testament began.

She released his arm and tottered to Ky. She grabbed a hold of his arm instead. She held close to him as if he were her new protector. "See?"

The whole thing was starting to get awkward. Very awkward.

There was a long moment of silence; then Testament pointed at Ky's Thunderseal. "Then what do you think of that sword in his hand, Dizzy?"

She looked down on it. "I don't think there's anything wrong with it," she said. "It's kind of pretty."

"That sword is dangerous, Dizzy. It may look pleasant, but it will cut you."

"I assure you, Thunderseal will never touch her flesh," Ky said. He unconsciously put his free hand against Dizzy beside him. When he noticed what he was doing, Testament was sneering and he felt Dizzy's warm flesh against his hand. He quickly let go and took one small step away from her. "Sorry."

Testament kept that hateful look on his face, with it more stronger after he had put his hand on her. "Either way, you cannot convince me, human, no matter how you—"

"Testament," Dizzy said, "Please let me go." She then turned her head to Ky with her soft red eyes melting into him. As he looked back at them, he believed he could never hate her, even if she was a terrible Gear like Justice in hiding. They were so startling, so beautiful . . .

He swallowed hard before he said, "As a knight, as a man of his word, and honor to God—"

"A knight, exactly!" Testament said.

"Now you listen," Ky began, but before he could finish, Dizzy put her hands over her ears.

"Not again," she muttered.

Ky quickly silenced himself. The other Gear meanwhile was staring at him an unapproving father. Ky said nothing to him, although, he had a mouthful to say. He took Dizzy by the shoulder, feeling her flesh again while he looked across at Testament. He apologized at the air between them.

All three of them went silent while Dizzy concentrated on her attached wings who remained in their forms over her. She slowly came out of her invisible corner and looked at Testament first.

"Necro says the grove is the safest place," she slowly began.

"Then Necro is correct."

The white wing waggled an unapproving finger at Testament. "But you don't have to run my life," she continued, then looked at Ky with those beautiful eyes. "I'm going with Ky."

"Dizzy."

"I'm going with Ky," she repeated.

Testament's face dropped. "I don't see why you have decided this. But . . .but I will make sure you will be all right. No matter where you are." He raised an arm level to his chest and stood there. When he did, a black object, a crow-like bird, descended from the shadows and perched on his naked forearm. It picked under its wing after settling.

"I'd like that." She turned her attention to Ky and took his arm again. She glanced at Testament before she got her new guardian going down the path with a tug. As they moved, Ky felt Testament's eyes heavy on him.


	4. Just Passing Through

He felt her tension as they neared the village. She began to drag her feet and squeezed his arm tightly. When he looked at her, shewas staring forward like a deer caught in the eyes of a predator. The sign wasn't good. He couldn't figure what was going through her head, although he had his guesses.

His mind was running wild, too. Was walking her through the village like a normal citizen going to work? Could she deal with the very sight of it? Most importantly, would her old memories trigger an emotion, an emotion that could lead to—

Enough. He wasn't going to let anything happen. There would be no repeats of the past.

When she gripped harder, he leaned closer and said, "Are you sure you'll be all right? Listen, if you think you cannot go on, let me know. Any time as we go. Remember, I will protect you."

"Yes," she said. "Thank you."

He passed her a smile and brought his attention forward. He bared with her hard grip as it grew tighter and tighter around his arm. He clenched his teeth but he hid the fact it hurt. She could be digging her nails into him and bring up blood and he wouldn't show the pain.

She pulled back more and he followed her pace. They didn't stop, though; they moved on together. And nearing the end, he felt her beginning to shiver.

She leaned closer to him. "It's just up here."

"I know," he said. "I came through here. It's a good while from the village to the grove."

"I remember," she said and sighed.

They walked further, and soon he saw the village beginning to peak through the trees. It looked like another world from inside the forest and Dizzy knew that, too.

As the sun shined through the leaves, she brushed a hand across her forehead and began to smile. "Ah, the sun. Isn't it lovely? And warm." She tilted her head back and absorbed the sun like a flower. Her skin seemed to glow and the light highlighted her hair. He couldn't help but stare at her in wonder and fascination.

While he did, she turned her head as if she sensed him staring at her. She stared back.

"Ky," she said, "You have pretty eyes."

What she said took him off guard. "What?"

"I didn't notice with the darkness behind us, but you have pretty eyes. They're a nice shade of blue."

He grinned nervously at her and felt a flash against his face. Dizzy hadn't taken her eyes off him.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked him.

"Umm, no. Why do you ask?"

"You're blushing," she said.

"What?"he said curiously. He rubbed his cheek.

She nodded but he tried not to accept he was blushing in front of her. Why would he blush out of no where? He couldn't be blushing. He never blushed like some fool in front of a woman. Women blushed in front of him.

Maybe she was wrong.

"It must be the sun," he said.

"It looked like you were blushing," she said, then turned her head.

She had forgotten completely about the dangers of the village by what he saw from the change in her body language and behavior. She was even bold enough to . . .run?

She let go of his arm and ran towards the light that awaited her at the end of the trail. She giggled like a child running towards her favorite playground as she went_. _

"Dizzy, wait!" he called through his dry mouth and ran after her.

She didn't stop. She kept running towards the edge where the village and forest met. He knew by then he couldn't stop her by voice.

He leapt for her. He wrapped both arms around her waist and went tumbling to the ground. They landed by the edge with Ky's arms still wrapped around her. His body was half on top of her and one arm under them both.

Realizing their awkward position, Ky slid off her and sat on the ground, patting at his dirty clothes. "Sorry, but you shouldn't take of running like that," he said.

She went on her hands and knees and looked out into the village ahead. They were at its face with daring buildings a few yards away. There were people in view but they didn't notice the couple who were spat out. The end of Dizzy's tail was twitching as she looked on. So curious. So lovely.

As his eyes looked her over, the rational side of him came back and reminded him of what he should be concentrating on.

""Dizzy, we have to get going now," he said. He stood up and patted at his clothes again. ""But first I want you to stay here. I need to go into the village to get you something before we go in together. Just stay here. I'll be back." He began to step away and when he did, she reached out and grabbed him by the pantleg.

"Wait."

He looked down where she was still on hands and knees. Her tail was twitching and her eyes were large in a puppy-dog way. God, who could walk away from that?

"I'll be all right," he said. "I will be back. It won't take long. I need to get you something before we go."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do," he said more firmly. "Dizzy, stay. Please." He pulled away and walked into the village, leaving her behind. He heard her whimpering nervously as he went, but he knew he couldn't up and bring her inside. Not yet. People would be screaming Gear the moment they saw her. And with him beside her? It would be an embarrassment.

Eyes fell on him as he walked into the heart of the village. Most thought nothing of him, though, even with his police uniform. No worry? No questions? His return held no wonder. He possibly was the only one who return from that forest.

He shrugged it off.

He stopped by a shop and looked into its display. There were clothes, coats, belts and cloaks; most of them for women. As he glanced through them, he turned his head. Hanging by the window was a black hooded cloak.

It was just what he needed.

He went inside and automatically walked to the cloak, thinking about nothing else what the shop had to offer. He grabbed it, pulled it off its peg and briefly examined it. It would serve its purpose.

With it in his possession, he returned to Dizzy with it folded in his arms. As he neared, he saw her in clear view, crouched on the ground playing with something. She was oblivious she could be spotted. Why would she be so bold as to let herself get so close to the village edge.

"Dizzy!"

He ran to her, and as he did, she scooped up whatever she was playing with into her arms and held it to close to her. She looked at him in a guilty way.

He made a dead stop in front of her. "Dizzy, what are you doing?" he said in a scolding tone.

She looked at him shyly. Her wings were drooped.

"I was . . .I was only playing." She slowly opened her arms to reveal a small gray kitten between her breasts.

Of course.

He cracked a tiny smile despite the danger. "Well, let it go," he said. "I want you to see what I got you. Stand up."

She let the kitten go and stood. "What is it?" he asked.

He unfolded the black cloak and let it tumble open until it took a shadowy form. It hung there in Ky's hands like a matador's cape before he whipped it around her shoulders. It landed on her and covered her wings.

"There you go," he said, grinning at the progress. "Do you like it?"

She smiled widely as she looked at each shoulder. She had that child-like look again. "I love it! I love it!" she cried out. "Thank you, Ky! It's nice and comfortable. And it hides Undine and Necro."

"That's what I was hoping for," he said. "As long as your wings and tail are hidden, you'll be fine. Now, would you like to go?"

She shook her head wildly. "Yes. I would love to!" She reach out and took his arm again. She squeezed him hard.

He winced and chuckled. "All right. We still need to be careful." He pulled her hood over her head before he started towards the village. No one turned their heads towards them, going about their normal and simple lives. There was no interest in the police officer and cloaked woman he escorted. And this was the village that was attacked by a Gear a year ago and knew it existed. Ky still didn't understand. Now it seemed as if their fears were suddenly released.

He turned his eyes forward, not thinking about the village itself (Dizzy became too important) until a group ran to him.

"Officer! Officer! Did you get it?"

"Did you see it?"

He looked amongst them, and as he did, more were gathering. Dizzy began to squeeze his arm and drew closer to him.

"I—It's . . ." His brain finally kicked in and he regained his composure. "Your village is safe now. The Gear is no longer a threat, so you may go about your lives. I thank you for reporting it."

"We didn't report it," a man said.

"You didn't? Then who did?"

"It must have been some other third party. We knew about the Gear, though."

Ky blinked, then said, "Well, either way, you're safe."

"Can we see it?" a young villager said.

The real one's right beside me, he said to himself, then said aloud, "It's dead. I don't think you want to see it."

"Are you sure it's dead?"

"I am sure," he said. He raised his sword slightly to show his lie.

"There's no blood on your blade. And you."

"There doesn't have to be blood involved when you know the art and power of the Sacred Order," he said.

The crowd hushed.

"So you may no longer have to bother the police force about this," he said. "I wish you all well. Goodbye." He turned and kept Dizzy by his side as they walked away. She took a final glance behind them as they went; there were no flames and there were no people calling demon into the air.

When they came across the dirt road above the grass hills, Dizzy's grip fell from him. She looked every which way with fascination on her face as if she had been blind and she could finally see the world around her. Her expression was indescribable.

She then took off running and giggling.

Ky chased after her.

"Dizzy! Get back here!"


	5. Compass

Her eyes were wide and full of delight at the sight of the sunlit world. There didn't seem to be a care in her now that she was free of the grove. The girl he met there no longer existed; all that remained was a lovely and curious girl at his side. She never stopped asking questions. There were times Ky laughed for no reason and she joined him. It was a good thing they were out here alone.

When the sightseeing of the hills and mountains ended, he led the way back to the port where the Force's airship waited. The ship showed old battle scars on its side with scratched and scorches, but it still had its pride. A white ID number was barely legible over a faded olive green base color.

He kept her close as they neared. He saw a few officers watching above and others were approaching once they saw their commander. One leading a group saluted and said, "Sir. Did you find the Gear?"

Ky glanced at Dizzy then back to the officer. "No. The village had been attacked by one a long time ago, so they must have been spooked. In fact, it wasn't them who reported it. It was from some other outside source. I'm calling it a false report." He turned his head to Dizzy with a smug look on his face.

Then, one of his officers asked him, pointing to Dizzy, "Who's this?"

"Ah. This is Dizzy. I will be accompanying her to . . .umm—" He looked around. "I'm afraid I cannot reveal that information to you."

"Why's that, sir?"

"Well . . ." He looked around again and brought up another lie. "She's on the assassins' list. I'll need to escort her."

"To Paris?"

"I—" He paused and thought this over. Would Paris be the right place for her, given its past with Gears, let alone there were people— But then again she could have protection by his orders. No one would know she was a Gear. But what if a few retired knights did find out? If so, would they know it was _him _who brought her?

She needed to be safe. She needed his protection.

She needed to be human.

His mind acted quick and he said, "Yes. We will take her to Paris. I will keep her safe there under my supervision and while on this ship." He looked amongst his officers. "Is there anything else to report?"

"No sir. Things have been quiet from here," one of them said.

"Good."

"So, your orders?"

Ky's eyes wandered. "Look over this area before we leave. I will be in the captain's quarters for a short while." He gave a quick nod before he walked away and entered the airship with Dizzy following. After they cleared his men, she looked behind herself.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"My officers," he said. "They're going to take us somewhere safe."

She suddenly grabbed his arm and shook it. "They said they're going to take us to Paris. What's this Paris like?"

Ky stared forward as if there was something to watch. He hesitated a few seconds but Dizzy didn't question him. Not yet. She hadn't caught onto his lies and body language. He wondered when she would.

"It's . . .I was born there. I was raised with the Holy Knights my entire life and I was trained by them. It was hard training. I practiced the art of swordsmanship just about every day. I never lived a normal childhood."

"I feel we are the same," Dizzy said.

He glanced at her and continued. "It's different now. It's quiet. It's much different than the village or your grove. Much, much different. It's a large city, alive, compared to a few years ago. To a person who lives so simply—" He paused, growing worried now. "There are people. Lots of people."

"Then why are we going there?" she asked after hearing that.

He forced a smile. "There will be a place for you."

"Where?"

"We'll find out." He rubbed a hand on her head. She giggled when he did.

"I can't wait!" she cried joyfully like a child. But Ky showed no joy. It was a good thing Dizzy had her attention turned away from him because if she did she would see his face and she would start asking questions again. With her even closer, he had to be careful.

He led the way into the captain's quarters. He held the door open for her then closed it and locked it behind him. He stood there with his back to it like a guard. He faced Dizzy who stood in front of him. "You see this place, Dizzy? You are to stay here at all times. I don't want you around my men, for safety's sake. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but what if you go out? Can I go with you?"

"No. I know you want to look around but you'll have to stay here. The trip won't be too long."

Dizzy sighed and said in a disappointed tone, "Okay." She turned her back to him and looked around the room. There was a desk across from the door which was covered by a map and papers. There was a small bookshelf on the left against the wall. She went to it and looked over each printed spine. "What are all of these?"

"Books," he said.

She laughed. "I know what a book is."

"Can you read?"

"Not much," she said. "Josephine couldn't teach me because she was blind. Testament taught me a little, though."

He let down his guard by the door and walked to her. "Josephine. Did she know brail?"

"Brail? What's brail?"

"It's a way blind people can read," he said.

She went quiet for a long moment. The topic of the blind and her friend slowly faded away with her eyes staring out like ice, but they soon warmed in their soft red again when she looked at the books.

"What are they?" she asked.

He looked them over. "Fiction, world books, mostly atlases and maps. Speaking of —" He picked his head up and walked to the desk. There were two open maps, one hidden under the other. He touched the tips of his fingers on the one on top and glanced at it before he let his eyes wander. On the side he saw papers kept in no particular order. As he did this, Dizzy walked to him and watched. She leaned over his shoulder.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A map," he said.

"I never saw a map before. I looks like a picture."

"Yes, you could say that," he said. "It's a picture of where you are and where you're going. Have you ever heard the saying 'map it out'? This one here is the area where we are."

She stared at it with her eyes looking over each line and word. She studied each detail and looked over the entire map. She then reached over and picked something up. She held it in her hand. "This is a strange watch," she said.

Ky saw what it was and struggled to keep himself from laughing, and bit himself. He had to wait a few moments to make sure he wouldn't laugh out loud or snicker when he opened his mouth. "It's not a watch."

"If it's not a watch, then what is it?" She kept her eyes on the face of it.

"A compass."

She held it up. "What does it do?" Her eyes widened as she looked at it. "It moves. Ky, look how much it moves! Is it broken?"

Ky bit himself harder than before. "No. See those letters? That's north, south, east, west. These compasses always point North. It's another way of showing direction." He leaned towards her and reached for it with his body nearly touching hers. "See, let me—" He suddenly jerked back, realizing he was too close for comfort. "No. There's more important things to do right now. Perhaps I'll tell you some other time."

"Ky," she said, "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Blushing."

He suddenly spun away and faced the window. "I told you it's the sun."

Or is it? Something was happening to him and it was happening only when he was around this girl. His men said nothing about him. And why did he fight off so much amusement just now? He could almost taste blood when he had bit his lip. Maybe he did cut himself.

It was nothing.

He slowly turned his head to look at her again. She still held the compass in her hands but now it was cradled in them and pressed to her chest. She said nothing.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "All-in-all, we're going to Paris." He paused. "I think." He crossed his arms and ducked his head. He began pacing the small room. While he did, Dizzy watched him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him after a few moments. "I feel you are worried."

"Why's that?"

"You have an uneasy aura," she said. "And you're pacing. People pace when they are worried. May I ask what's wrong again?"

He stopped. "Our trip. It can be dangerous. Obviously. Paris can be dangerous. For you. You see, it has a history with Gears, and so do I. If I told it to you, you would change your mind in going . And your aspects towards me."

"I thought you were going to take me somewhere safe and protect me," she said.

Damn she was good.

He propped himself up against the desk with his arms crossed. "Just let me think a moment." He stared down on the floor. "I thought Paris would be the best place at first. You see, let me explain. There's—"

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"All clear at the port," a voice said from behind the door. "Shall we take off now?"

He glanced at Dizzy then back at the door. He stood there a long moment silently, then said, "Yes. To Paris." No second thoughts. It was instant.

"Yes sir." Footsteps then faded away down the hall. Ky kept his eyes on the door.

"Looks like we're going to Paris anyway," Dizzy said from behind him. With a grin on her face, she walked past the desk and to the single window. She went on the tips of her toes to look out it. "I like the idea. I bet there are lots of interesting things to see. I can't wait. Is it bright and sunny there?"

He said nothing. He watched her, and as he did he saw the yellow bow that was tied to her tail sticking out.

This time he tasted blood.


	6. A Bad Joke

She was up and down on her feet and toes, looking out the single window from time to time. Theirconversations wandered because of it but they explained themselves, past, present and future_. _Dizzy told her tale and he listened with interest. Ky told his the best he could, leaving a few things out— especially about the Gears. He sat on the edge of the desk as this went on, his eyes never leaving her.

She went to the window again and peeked out. "Are we there yet?"

The conversation was wandering again. Her story how she met Testament was beginning to run away.

"Almost, Dizzy, almost." He bobbed a leg. "A few more minutes I suppose. I've been to England to Paris a few times before."

She turned around and pressed her back against the wall. She fidgeted. She obviously wasn't the usual traveler, a shame, but she was happy. He liked the smile. They could have no conversation at all and all he wanted out of her was her smile.

"Will this work?" She walked to the desk and picked up the compass.

He chuckled slightly. "It can't measure distance."

"Sorry." She began to set it down but picked it up again. At one point she raised it up over her head as if she was offering it to a god while she raised a foot in a dainty way. It made Ky smile. After making a few turns she said, "We're going the right way."

He nodded. "Yes we are."

She did a few spins. It made it look like she was dancing.

When they landed, Dizzy jumped at the descent and the sounds of the ship. She ran and hid under the desk like a mouse. Ky was sitting on it when she went underhis legs.

He looked down. "Dizzy?"

"What was that?"

"We've landed." He dropped down from the desk.

"Really?" She stood quickly.

"Yes. Just wait a few minutes more and we'll be out of here."

"Good," she said. "I want to look around." She went to the door but after she took her first few steps, he grabbed her by the arm. "Dizzy! This isn't a vacation."

She lowered her head. "I know. I'm sorry."

He began to open his mouth to speak, but before he could get anything out, there came a knock at the door. "Commander?"

"Yes?"

"We've landed safely. What do you plan for us and your lady?"

Your lady?

"You're excused for now," Ky said, "until further notice. I will take care of her."

"Yes, sir."

He listened as the footsteps disappeared, then turned to Dizzy. "Just a few more minutes."

She gave him a disappointed look, then walked to the desk again. She took up the compass again and fiddled with it with her head ducked, trying to distract herself.

What am I going to do with you? he asked himself as he watched her.

He waited a few moments before he went to her. He grabbed her hands and wrapped them around the compass. "All right," he said. "All right. Let's go. You can keep the compass."

"Really?" she said in a tone a child would when getting a present.

"Yes, really." He took a hold of her arm and pulled lightly, and she gave way. He guided her to the door and grabbed Thunderseal on the way out. "Keep close to me," he said. "And keep your wings and tail in mind. There are a lot more people here than the village. I don't want to imagine what may happen if they found out about you." He touched a hand to her shoulder then onto her back to check her wings. She stood still when he did this.

All seemed fine for now. They were still hiddenby the cape.

He started the way down the corridor and out the airship. He was jerked to a stop once they stepped onto the dock. Dizzy's eyes were wide as she looked around the large port, full of other airships. There were colors she had never seen. There were flying banners. He felt her breathe hard beside him.

"Oh, Ky! Look!"

He grinned. "Yes. This is Paris."

She turned her head to him with a large smile. She suddenly ripped out of his grip and ran across the port. Ky's heart violently pounded in his chest. It wasn't the other ships that scared him, it was the people with them.

"Dizzy!" He ran after her. "Dizzy!"

She kept running from him as if she was deaf. She was too excited to care. A thought of sending out a low charge of his magic crossed his mind but he could never bring himself to do it. It was only a thought of desperation. He wouldn't do it even if it was the last thing he could do to stop her.

"_For God's sake, stop! _he screamed. "STOP!"

She finally slowed. She began to turn and when she did, he grabbed her roughly by the arm. He squeezed it. "_Dizzy, what do you think you're doing_?" His voice was still in a shouting tone. He could feel his hands shaking.

She turned her face to him, startled. She had the same look on her face like the first time they met, the exact same look. "You're hurting me," she whimpered. She looked like she was about to cry.

Realizing what he was doing, he let go instantly. "You shouldn't go running off like that," he said in a firm voice. "Not around here. Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry." She crossed her arms and ducked her head. He soon noticed she was beginning to cry. They came out in gentle and feathery whispers. He stared at her with guilt and oddly, awe—and then, more oddly, he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't think about touching her so intimately. It just happened. "Dizzy."

He let go and took a step back. He saw tears in her eyes. She was staring back at him. Her sobs had stopped. There was silence between them a moment.

"I'm sorry, I—" Ky began.

"No, you're very nice."

He waved his hands in front of himself, trying to get some sense back into himself. "I apologize for raising my voice. But you scared me. There are too many dangers around here, as I told you. Over there." He nodded his head to the side, towards the city. And further inward, there were taller buildings, fresh and new. It started small at first, like drizzle, then further in, it became busier. The IPF was within it.

"Can I go somewhere else?" she asked.

She was recovering. But he still had that embrace on his mind. And he had a feeling she was a bit shocked by it, too.. He had seen it in her eyes.

"If you promise— If you keep your tail and wings covered, I'll show you around a little. And stay with me."

She clasped her hands together. "Really? Really? Now?"

He glanced behind himself where the airship sat, then back at Dizzy. "All right, you've been patient. What would you like to do?"

"Anything."

He stared at her, the innocent girl trapped inside a Gear body. He ignored the tail, the wings that could kill him—especially the dark one Dizzy called Necro. He tried to see a girl who just wanted an escort into her first visit to Paris.

"Well, I'm sure there's a place nearby." He looked around. His eyes lingered on a small patch of trees guarding the welcoming of the city. A park. He had a feeling there would be a place for both of them there before the hunt began.

He took her by the wrist this time. "This way. And remember, no running off."

"I won't."

She walked with him. Close.

* * *

They had slipped through with no harm. It was Ky who got looks, rather, with his uniform and sword. Dizzy was, in the view of others, only his lovely cloaked companion. Although she did get a few glances from some men—but they shied their eyes away when they saw the possible competitive male with her.

Her eyes went every which way while they walked, soaking in the new and alien environment. Then, after making sure she was safe, rest was in order. He had gone on too long without rest or relaxation, and his body was finally letting him know it.

Dizzy stared at a cup of tea in front of her, blinking at it. It was the first tea she had been given and the poor girl hadn't tried it yet. She only looked at it. Ky was on his second.

"Earl Grey," she said, stating its name as she looked at it.

He had led her to a private spot by the side of an open-air café. He watched how she sat and made sure nothing would show but her pretty face. Her tail was tucked and her wings were non-existent to human eyes. Good. He was calm but he still kept his guard up. He watched people at the corner of his eye every once in a while.

While cradling the cup of tea, she glanced at him as if to make sure she had his permission before she finally took a sip. After she did, she licked her lips in approval. "I like it," she said.

Ky grinned. "It's one of my favorites," he said.

She took another sip. Then another. She smiled. He kept his eyes on her for a few moments then turned them down when his brain kick-started back where it was supposed to be.

He uncrossed his legs and straightened himself. "Dizzy? As we were?" She raised her eyes. "I was thinking Paris would be suitable for you—so I know where you are and so I can keep an eye on you, if needed."

In all honesty, he liked the idea, and not under obligational orders.

"I like that idea," she said and looked around. "I like Paris already."

"I thank you. But I wonder . . ." He ducked his head into his head with his elbows on the table. He sat there in silence for a long time, his eyes closed into darkness. His mind was blank.

"Ky?"

She softly said his name again and again until the fifth time went through his ears. He picked his head up and looked at Dizzy who was leaning towards him. He got a glimpse of her cleavage from under her cloak. His eyes widened and he dropped them down towards her feet. It was there he saw the yellow bow in the abyss of her black cloak. He quickly reach a foot out and teased the end of the cape until the tip of his boot caught and pushed over it. "Sorry. Excuse me. Your tail."

Finally noticing what he was trying to do, Dizzy tucked her tail in again.

They both exchanged glances before Ky rose. "I have to check. Excuse me." He rounded the table until he was behind her and looked on the ground. All he could see was the end of the cape now. He then crouched down and slipped a hand under her cape where he felt her warm and smooth tail. He jerked his head away and stood. "You're all right now." He walked around her and when he did, she whispered over her shoulder, "Stop it."

His face suddenly flashed hot and he stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"Necro," she said.

"Oh." He still felt the heat on his face.

He sat again and when he did, Dizzy pointed at him. "The sun."

He looked at her again, a little more longer. He saw a bit of redness on her cheekbones, too. But perhaps something else . . . He ducked his head and returned the gesture. "The sun, too."

She snickered, covered her mouth and ducked her head.

Get serious! he said to himself. It sounded like someone else shouted in his head.

It was possibly the first joke in his life. But he was right, it was no time to test it out. He loosened his facial muscles, looked at the table surface and cleared his throat. "Sorry, sorry. No. Now, what we need to do here is to focus on finding a place. Today if possible. This problem has been suddenly thrown onto my lap. I wasn't prepared for this, so—"

"I can go back—"

"No. I brought you over here for a reason. There is a possibility I can get you in somewhere. But it's risky. For both of us." She was quiet and listened. He glanced around before he leaned towards her. "I'll take you to my old home. No one goes there anymore. I think you'll like it. I still do. Would you like to take a visit?" He held a hand out and she took it.


	7. Remembrence

Training was early and daily. Practice was available at each Holy Order's academy stations, but training was strict and mandatory for all students. Training began just before dawn and another in late afternoon. Ky, now fifteen, personally preferred the morning sessions when his body and mind was fresh and ready. But he couldn't pick and choose; he had to expect anything—as the Masters proved. It was only fair; they had to be prepared for their final knighthood. And battle.

Many in his class were climbing higher into the possibilities, though, he had seen some declined, not because they were unskilled but because their lives would be cut short. They cast them away if they showed a flaw, if their magic lacked potential. . .or they just weren't cut out to be holy knights.

Ky mastered his magic fast but sometimes it felt like yesterday he discovered it. It was more startling than exciting.

It wasn't every day a thunder-user was found. A rare and powerful type of magic. Perhaps it was a plan of God.

He was another orphan of the war, who did not remember or know his parents or his origin, except he was pure French. He wasn't just any orphan, he was allowed into the Order without an initiation. The Order was all he knew. It was like he was born there. There was always the holy walls, magic—and warriors. Perhaps they knew it. Perhaps they knew his magic would show one day. Or was it all just a surprise?

Ky had been eleven. Or was it twelve?

He had been given a large saber to take to a memorial room where weapons were mounted after their owners were killed or retired. The saber had lost its owner in battle and he had been given the task to take it to its resting spot, like the fallen knight who had once held it. But he didn't make it to the memorial room. A trio of young and cocky knights had been set out on their own adventure when they caught the young blonde lugging the sword. He didn't see them as a threat, and to them, the sight of him was too curious.

Curiosity killed the cat.

One snuck up on him (although Ky heard him) and hit the blade of his sword on the ground behind his heels, creating a loud and sharp sound against the marble floor. Ky immediately spun, startled by it.

"Don't be scared," the other had said, grinning. "I was only playing. You got to keep on your toes these days." He reached out, but the movement was too fast for Ky. He held the sword out, broad-side, to defend himself, and that was when it happened. A spark of electricity ran across the blade and shot at the opposing knight. It hit him, but it was a small charge. It only knocked him on his rear end like a shove. When Ky looked at him, the other boy was staring at him with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open as if he were some monster. The others did the same.

A freshly trained knight, scared of a boy a few years shy of his age.

Ky had stood on guard for a long moment, with all of them silent.

Now he stood on his guard again, holding a stance across his trainer. Around him, swordsmen were practicing against one another while archers were sending their arrows far into the grassy field nearby. Some fighters who preferred no weapon at all fought against ones who did.

The Order's academy did not segregate.

The Master, Kron, was focused on him. He was a stocky and gruff man. He was beginning to gray but he didn't show his age. He was armed with a large staff that looked like it could send Ky's light frame flying clear off his feet. In honesty, he was a falconer. He was often seen with his loyal bird on his shoulder, watching over the knights in training with yellow, observant eyes. It was like it was Kron's second pair of eyes. Sometimes he spotted it inside the building, roaming free. But the bird did no harm—only when someone got too close or tried to touch it. He remembered one of the other young knights dared to touch it. When it landed on a sill, watching the outside like a lonely dog, one cocky knight snuck up and grabbed it, but it flew out of his grip. It left scratches on his face. Unfortunately, the Master found out and scolded the boy.

Kron's punishments weren't limited to speeches or yelling. One day, the youth came to them, panting and with a few light bruises on the face. He still had the healed scratches on his face from the bird, now scarred.

Ky centered his attention on Master Kron with his dull-edged sword raised. The two were in a short stand-off. Ky studied his body, and once he saw his muscles move, he prepared himself. The Master arched his arms back and swung the end of the staff at his side. He dodged it, though, and defended himself with a slash of his sword. They hit, with both returning to their owner's sides.

The Master slashed again and again. Ky ducked each one, then a few more until his opponent stopped and looked across him.

"Make your move," his Master said.

"No."

"I said make your move!"

Ky said nothing and blinked at him. The refusal made the Master sneer and jabbed the end of his staff at his face. It was nearly a blur but Ky leaned away just in time to escape it and watch it retreat back to the Master.

"I will not fight against someone who wishes to fight me without just cause," Ky said calmly.

The Master tilted his head while sneering. After a few seconds, he charged, but Ky dodged out of the way, spinning smoothly. The Master passed him like a raging bull.

The Master approached him again. He jabbed again and again with Ky avoiding both strikes. He returned an attack with a hit to his staff, bumping it. He hit it twice, but he didn't free it.

"Stop being defensive and be more offensive!" the Master said.

Ky steadied himself on his feet. He stayed where he stood and kept his eyes firmly on the Master. He waited.

"Do something!" the Master said.

"Am I here to learn or to be egged-on? Perhaps I have lost the objective here."

Enraged, the Master charged again. He raised his long staff over his head and brought it down. Ky leapt back with the staff hitting the ground where he stood. The moment it met ground, Ky swung his sword. It knocked the staff from under the Master. He landed on the ground on his stomach with his weapon.

Around him, it was quiet. At the corner of his eye, he saw the others watching. Ky did not return any glances and just stood and watched the Master stand up slowly.

"You bastard. Good shot."

Hearing such words was rare from this Master. Praise, that was. It was the best one he could get out of him.

The Master wasn't through with him yet, though. He wanted more out of this student. He jabbed at the air in front of Ky, who did not flinch. After he didn't, he swung. Ky ducked it and took a fast step forward. He leapt and performed a backwards flip. He charged the practicing sword with his magic as both of their weapons, and hit.

Ky landed in a crouch and saw the Master on the ground. The others were laughing.

Ky wasn't laughing. His hands were hurting like hell. He pulled his hand from the handle of his sword and looked at his palm. It was painfully red. If his hands hadn't already toughened up, he was going to get blisters, if worse.

The lesson of the day: don't forget your gloves.


	8. The Ruins

"Ky? Ky?"

The ruins that had once been the academy where Ky had trained most of his young life until he mastered his art stuck out of the ground like grave markers. The walls stuck out like jagged shards and nearby, there was the crumbling remains of the building, emptied and gutted. He could still see the stain glass, dirtied and broken now. Most of it had fallen into the ground and buried itself there as if in hiding. Some parts of the walls laid on the ground like platforms. It was overrun by weeds and vines that climbed over the remains. There was one piece of rock that was cracked in half with vines crawling out of it like worms from the body of a dead animal.

Both weeds and hard stone were under his feet as he stared across the grass field where long range knights challenged themselves with targets in the distance. There were no targets set up now, just the view of a field of green grass. It was quiet and still. No knight was ready to prove his greatest potential to the elders and Masters. It was just ruins now, dead since the end of the war, perhaps longer. He hadn't seen it since he was proven he was ready to fight and beyond. His knighthood was realized fast.

"Ky?"

He blinked and turned his head to Dizzy beside him. He stared at her face almost dumbly at first, then brought himself back. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He blinked again. "Nothing. I was wandering."

"Oh, I see." She looked around the area. "What happened here?"

He looked at her then turned away with his hands behind his back. "Gears, no doubt." He walked away, leaving her to stand there in the space where he used to practice with his fellow knights in training and the Masters. She watched him as he walked through the grasses, maneuvering through the ruins. He stepped on some broken stained glass with it crunching under his boots.

He walked around one piece of rubble and ran his hand across it. He stared at it as if it was a dead but beautiful beast. He remembered his fellow students. Perhaps this piece had been apart of the halls. There was a pillar laying on the ground nearby. He touched it, too.

Had men been killed here?

His eyes scanned the area but he didn't see any markers, only stone ruins.

"Ky! Ky!"

Dizzy ran to him, but not quite able to pull him out of his world. "Ky!"

"Yes, Dizzy?" He stared forward.

She went silent as she watched him.

Ky felt like he was in a trance, standing in the ruins. He was in the heart of it. Before, he only looked at the surface and walked away with a sigh. Now it was different. It was uglier.

Dizzy, with her head ducked, walked around the ruin and sat down on it. She stared down on the ground. "Ky? Do you hate me?"

Ky suddenly jumped out of his daydreaming and thoughts of the past and snapped himself awake. It felt like he had been shocked all through his body when he heard those words come from her. "What? What made you think that?"

"The Gears." She swung her legs while she looked down.

He let a moment of silence pass before he said, "No. I don't hate you. You're not like them."

"So what makes me so different?" She ran a hand across one of her wings tenderly.

"You're human," he said.

She stared at him. "You're very strange."

After that, he turned his head and nudged the ground with his boot. A piece of rock rolled out from under it.

"I'm not, you know," she said. "You're lying. You see my wings and tail. And you saw what I can do. And what about the village? Did they tell you about me?"

"All of that doesn't matter," he mumbled.

"It doesn't?"

"I may be one of the few who sees past those wings and tail. I want to see you safe." He looked around, trying to break himself out of the conversation a moment. It was getting awkward. "So do you like it here?"

"I think it's pretty, but . . ."

"But what?" he said.

"You don't like it here," she said in a worried voice.

"Nonsense." he said.

"No. You have that look on your face."

"What look? Come on, Dizzy, let's keep going. Besides, this place isn't for me anymore. It's for you."

"But—"

"Dizzy, was taking you out of the grove and bringing you here in vain?" He stared into her innocent child-like eyes. She looked scared—of him. Was putting her through this too much?

She shook her head no to his question.

"Then why are we here?" he asked her.

She broke their stare and returned her eyes to the ground. She stayed that way a long moment. Ky didn't press her and stood there. He didn't know how long he stood there with her refusing to speak. He listened to the whistles of the bugs in the grass and the birds meantime.

Finally:

"I. . .you brought me here. . .to be safe."

"Yes. And?"

She briefly went quiet.

"This place was destroyed by Gears. I think. Was it?"

He was quiet, too.

"You brought me here to be safe," she said again. "You brought me here to be safe from the bounty hunters you talked about. It looks quiet. It's sunny and there's lots of interesting things." She turned her head about, glancing at the ruins, the field and a patch of woods in the distance. He remembered the woods was a fine place with a trail. Sometimes the knights in training used it to practice. Inside, there were lots of hiding spots to use as if they were hunting Gears. The long range knights had the better advantage, especially the archers. Ky had once jumped one from behind and won the game with a small group he commanded.

Further in, past a stream was a small village, but it was too far for them to notice the ruins. And they wouldn't care about this place anyhow. Ky had met its habitants years ago. They were fine people.

"What else?" he asked her.

"May I look around the ruins? In there?" She pointed to the main structure.

Ky stared at it. One side had been crushed.

He chewed on his lip nervously at her request. "I-It has lots of history—"

"Then no."

Ky jerked his shoulders. "No. You may. There's nothing left inside anyway. It's just a shell now. You could use it as shelter."

"Thank you," she said. Her eyes wandered again. "Will I be alone if I stay here?"

"I'm afraid you will," he said. "I cannot be here with you day and night. I have my obligations with the police force. But Dizzy—I will check in as much as I can. If you choose to stay here. Will you accept?"

She put a finger to her lip as she thought his offer over. "Umm, okay." She glanced around.

"I'll get something for you. Anything that would make your stay here pleasant. Just tell me. Tonight, I'll bring some things." He paused as he looked at her. "No, now. I want you comfortable before the day ends." He ran his fingers through his hair and let his finger nails dig in a little into his scalp. "I'll stay with you a little until tomorrow."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

Ky's heart thumped a moment. "Right. I'll go now. I'll see if you like it here."

She nodded.

He took a few steps back. "I'll be quick. I'll bring back a pillow or a blanket for you. Maybe some food if you're hungry." He took a few more steps before he turned and walked away. She didn't follow or call to him as he went. He tried not to look at the ruins, fearing it would bring back those thick thoughts of his past. . .but no, that always followed him. He couldn't fight it.

What if she started asking questions? Was he going to tell her the horrific tales of how he led the holy knights and killed Gears?

He sighed and slipped a thumb into his side pocket, and when he did, he felt something stiff inside. Curious, he dug his hand into it and pulled a piece of folded paper out of it. He looked it over and opened it. It was the report on the Gear. His eyes felt like ice when he looked at the words.

He folded it in half and ripped it down the middle. He ripped it over and over until it was in tiny pieces then threw it into the air.

He had found the Gear, but to hell with the bounty.

* * *

"That's bullshit."

"No. He said it was dead. He can't lie, he's a police officer."

Sol spat out the last of his cigarette as he looked at the man who had witnessed a certain young blonde police officer with a cloaked woman. Sol had no doubt who the described police officer was, but the woman with him didn't bring up any names or faces. But it didn't matter, he didn't care about women Ky took. She could have been running from the law while he was here. If he failed with the Gear, he might as well prove something.

So like him.

He knew damn well the Gear wasn't dead.

Rumor of it started in a piss-ant town in Germany when he first got warning. He had been sitting in a smoky, nearly empty tavern when he overheard a conversation between two men. He heard the word Gear and began listening to the strangers with his back to them.

"No one's gotten to it yet," one said. "Some haven't come back." He chuckled. "I'd love to get my hands on it, but hey, I got a wife and kids."

"I know a knight."

The other in sadistic disbelief: "No. . ."

"I do. A real hard-nose. He's got a pet falcon, too. He says he used to be—I don't know, something called a Master. He says it's a knight who mastered the art of magic and the holy order or what-not. They're also high-ranked. Most of them are trainers. Well, that's what he told me."

"You think he'll go after the Gear?"

"I told you he's retired. But I haven't shown him the reward. Look."

"Wow! One million world dollars! I'd chase after it with a stick!"

The other laughed. "I'll hold the funeral for you."

The two went on with their bantering until one stood and left. A few minutes after he did, so did Sol, but he didn't go straight to the door. He went to the table where the two had been talking and rudely scooped up the paper that had laid between the two. "Let me see that."

"Hey!"

Sol ignored the man and looked over the paper. It was the usual reward, but the fact that it was Gear-related pulled on his attention like a magnet. At the top, words in bold read: REWARD! ONE MILLION WORLD DOLLARS!

Sure, that would attract the daily idiot.

Then below:

Attention all bounty hunters or men and women brave enough to take a challenge. This reward has been issued to announce a Gear has been spotted in a grove. It has been labeled as extremely dangerous. It is up to you to find this Gear. Good luck.

"Gear," Sol muttered and slapped the paper back down on the table. The man's drink wobbled.

Sol's journey, not too shabby in his opinion, led him here in this dirt-village, only to find that brat of a blonde had found it. And he didn't killed it. What was his problem? He had been a knight and he wasn't going to kill it? Some new just cause? Sol couldn't wait to hear this one.

"I got a feeling who he was with," Sol muttered.

"Yeah? That girl?"

He nodded.

"Who?"

"Mind your own business."

The man shrunk back with his hands held out. Sol paid him no mind and glanced at the woods that had led into the rumored grove. It had been there, and another Gear (who wasn't too much of a fight; he was all mouth) but when _he was there_, it was empty. It was a disappointment not to get his hands dirty.

It proved it was Ky who took the Gear.

Now where was his next step? If he could track the origins here, he could track it again. And with Ky out there, it would be even more easier.


	9. Hunter Meets the Hunted

The boy had left a difficult trail, but with his experience hunting Gears, it was not trivial. He went on instinct, he gave his ears out, and with achy feet, he led himself to the most obvious God damn place. Paris.

He knew the boy more than he thought.

The Great War was enough for him. More than enough. And putting Ky into the mixture didn't help. Its late and former leader had shown the Sacred Order's foolishness when they appointed an eighteen-year old zealot as his replacement. A prophecy some called him. Bullshit! He had probably been a pro at chess and he soaked up the lie.

— All right, he had to admit, his fighting abilities were impressive and his tactics worked on the fields and with his soldiers. A fair leader, honest to say. But they clashed on too many levels. His speeches about God and justice in and out of the walls of the Sacred Order burned his ears. There had been several times Sol snapped at him for it. And in return Ky complained about his pigheadedness.

Wasn't so perfect now was he?

Screw 'em.

The war was over. He didn't need the Order. He didn't need Ky. He was free from both of them, of their rules, of their faces . . .to a point. Ever since the war, Ky was constantly on his tail when he got the chance. After taking Fireseal, which was rightfully his the day it was created, he had been after him. Ky called it a crime.

Get a life.

He had a feeling there was going to be another confrontation. Not over Fireseal but over a Gear.

Whatever. As long as he got what he wanted.

The Sacred Order's headquarters came first. Where would dealing with a Gear lead a nostalgic knight?

Home. Not to the IPF where he belonged but to the lonesome of the headquarters.

Even more predictable. He couldn't wait to laugh about this one in the boy's face.

He walked across the stone bridge leading to the front doors of the large and noble building. Visiting the headquarters was rare, unless Ky challenged him or something tempted him there. Like this.

The wind brushed him when he came to its face and took hold of the front gate handles. Entering, the first room he came to was empty. Despite being left in the back of the old knights' minds, the floors were clean and the relics were still standing. But not all of it was in pristine condition—mainly because of them. There were several broken stained-glass windows, cracked flooring, scorched and damaged walls and one decapitated statue.

Sol blinked and listened.

Nothing. But that didn't mean they weren't here.

He crossed the room, passing statues of two dancing angels and climbed a flight of stairs. At the top, he reached a lookout post wide enough to wrap around the entire building. It gave him view of the landscape where the trees still stood healthy and strong and the waterfall flowed and crashed near the bridge. Its waters shimmered.

He flared his nostrils, taking in the cool, fresh air before he walked along the balcony. He rounded it until he reached the other end.

Nothing.

He went room to room. He went to the ceremony hall but he knew the boy wouldn't dare to bring it in there.

He drew himself back and turned, continuing. He searched every room, scanned the outside—but God damn it, there was no sight of either of them.

Was he wrong for coming here? Or was he in the wrong place?

The headquarters wasn't the only property of the Order still in Paris. There were other places that would make good hiding spots.

* * *

Sol made his way to the old training grounds, which was thankfully a couple of miles away from the headquarters. But this wasn't the only one in Paris, there was another one, but Sol was damned if he had to go to another. His feet had enough. Besides, he had a feeling—a _feeling _it was there.

When he came to the grounds, the grasses were nothing but weeds. The structures and the main building were broken and turned into rubble. One who hadn't been a knight wouldn't know it had once been the training ground for potential and skilled knights. He heard this one was downed by an army of Gears, then the elements ate away the rest. Now the grounds were quiet and still as if it had turned into some sort of graveyard.

He saw a dark figure sitting on a block of rubble, staring at him while he was scanning the area. They gazed at each other for a long time when they made eye contact, both of them silent. He noticed there was some bulk on its shoulders but had a slender form.

He took a few steps towards it, then stopped.

The figure then said, "Where's Ky?" It was female.

Success.

"You," he muttered in curiosity, tilting his head a bit.

She then stood and took a cautious step forward.

Sol met her step. "So, Ky—" He froze when she came closer. She had a tail sticking out from under the cloak she tried to fool him with. She had red but human eyes. Not the typical Gear but a Gear nonetheless.

"So," he said, "you're the Gear."

The female Gear shrunk back. "Are you a bounty hunter Ky has been talking about?"

Sol frowned. "Ky should have kept his mouth shut."

"You are."

The Gear began to back up. Then something seemed to explode. A color of dark green and white flashed from her cape, tossing it back. He saw large wings spread to their full extent, and within them, formed two figures, an angel on one side and a hooded demon on the other.

This was it.

"I better be careful with this one," he muttered to himself. He braced himself in a casual way and steadied Fireseal in his hand. He watched her carefully.

"No, no, no!" she cried. "I'm sorry. I can't . . . I can't . . ." She held her head.

The green wing rose and formed into the shape of a dragon. The mouth opened and suddenly spewed a bream at him.

Sol dove to the side into the grass and stood again. The two faced off for a few seconds before the Gear went in for another attack. —Well, the things attached to her.

The white wing raised its arm and threw something at him. He quickly dodged to the side and felt a sharp sting graze across his cheek as he did. He looked down and saw a dagger made of ice sticking out of the ground. As he looked at it, he began to feel blood trickle down his cheek.

He wiped it away and returned his attention to the Gear.

"Going to kill me?" he asked, tempting her.

She shook her head and began to open her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Sol snorted. "Just as I thought." He charged and arched his sword backwards while flames built around its edges. He thrusted it, sending the flames forward.

She screamed. The wings tried to protect her but she was thrown back. When she fell, she landed too close to a cluster of rubble, most of them large, and smacked the back of her head against one. He watched her go limp.

But he wasn't going to let his guard down. He never let his guard down on any Gear.

He watched her a while, waiting for her to stir, but she remained still, laying there as if she were asleep. After a few more moments, he bent down and grabbed her by the ankles and began to drag her like an animal dragging its prey.

* * *

The catch was thin. Out of the three of them, they had caught two fish from the stream they frequented. It was a shame between the three friends, but perhaps it was because of the coming fall. Or did they choose the wrong spot this time?

It didn't matter. It was a couple of hours before sunset. There was another time.

The three boys collected their rods with the fish hooked on one and began to head back towards the village, walking along the bank of the stream. The stream whispered as the water ran through it. It went thin in one section as rocks became dominant. Behind them, the water was deeper and they claimed it as their fishing spot. The area they walked was nothing but jumping spots for the smaller village kids, that is if they weren't clumsy enough to fall and hit the rocks.

Suddenly, the boy leading the group halted. The one behind him nearly ran into his back. He stood there, his arms stiff and fingers splayed. In the stream laid the body of a girl with her face resting against a cold rock. It was the only thing keeping her from drowning.

"A girl."

"That's not a girl," one said from behind him. "That's a Gear."


	10. A Knight's Rage

Ky had always dreamt of Gears. Nightmares. Gears never came as pleasant things. Sometimes people had visions, sensed the wild in themselves, talked to their ancestors, but he dreamt of Gears and the war. Now when he closed his eyes there were no longer seven-foot beasts with shark-like teeth stuffed in every inch inside its mouth or claws that could rip a man in half . There was only Dizzy. There wasn't blood and he saw evil in her. He couldn't get the truth of her existence out of his mind. He couldn't get her out of his mind, period. It was unstoppable. It was like a drug.

It was by the time he was heading back to the ruins he realized he was falling for her. Falling for the girl, not the Gear. At first, he thought it was just a sudden assumption, a stupid incoming out of nowhere, but it was a dead hit the more he thought about it. The way he acted, the strange things he felt . . .

He tried to prove himself wrong but it only came back that yes, he was falling for her. _Had been_.

No. No good. He couldn't be doing this. He was on duty. And besides, he wouldn't know how to start courting the girl if he ever considered it. He never experienced or thought about such relationships. He was more of a warrior than a romantic. But maybe he could let it in. He wasn't a mindless brute.

After leaving Thunderseal behind and trying to kick these thoughts aside, he returned to the ruins, carrying what may be suitable for the night. Perhaps two. His work with the IPF was always unpredictable.

As he neared the spot where he last left her, he set down the supplies: a blanket, a small bag full of food and the first book his hand grabbed from his home. He would make his report of the Gear tomorrow morning. A false report.

There was guilt in him for doing such a thing, but love was stronger than guilt. He needn't be in love to know that.

He looked around but didn't see her.

"Dizzy," he called. "You can come out now. It's just me. Dizzy?"

He listened to the silence around him and waited for her. He looked around the ruins to see her hiding behind the rubble or lying in the tall grasses but saw nothing. He let his eyes wander over to the main structure of the training grounds. Perhaps she had wandered there like she desired.

He walked towards it, and the closer he got, he noticed something sitting on top of a hunk of rubble. But he soon realized it wasn't something but _someone_.

He took a few more steps, then stopped. The face of the figure was one he didn't want to see. Certainly not in this situation. He frowned at the sight of him.

"Sol," he muttered as he stood across from him.

The man lifted his eyes up to him. Ky noticed Fireseal, in his hand.

No good. There was no sighting of Dizzy, and Sol was here—

"Sol," he said, "Where is she?"

"The Gear?" Sol gestured around him. "You see any Gear around here?"

A flash of rage went through him. "What did you do to her?"

Sol was silent for a few moments, then said, "I guess you heard about the bounty." He pulled something from his pocket and threw it at him. It landed by his feet. Ky looked at him, then at what Sol threw at him. It turned out to be a wad of paper. Keeping a few glances at him, Ky reached down and picked it up. Now was a bad time to leave himself open to the man. He was without Thunderseal. He felt naked without it.

When he unraveled the paper, it turned out to be the bounty for Dizzy. The unidentified Gear, it said. It still remained that outrageous reward but he knew Sol wasn't out for the money. He had other objectives.

Then, Sol rose with the two standing face to face in arm's length. Ky stared at him with hate. Once a warm ocean of blue, his eyes were icy. He was all knives.

Sol watched him. "What?" he muttered. "You wanna say something?"

There was lots to say but he didn't know how to start. So he let his fist translate.

He punched Sol across the cheek. The punch was so sudden, it made him stumble back and hold his cheek. After he removed his hand where he hit him, there was a cut, a fresh one. But it wasn't from him.

"Fucker," Sol said. "You wanna play hero?" He raised a hand and pointed towards the woods. He pointed to the opening to a old trail.

Ky then understood. He looked back at Sol, narrowed his eyes, and took off running towards the woods.

* * *

It had been years since he had been in these woods. There was a part of him that was pleased to see it again and the other utterly despised it—despised it because it was the way Sol had taken Dizzy.

He wanted the details of what happened here. He wanted the truth. But with Sol there was no chance of getting that. He wasn't going to waste his time with Sol. He had to find Dizzy first.

He followed the trail, now more broken than last time he set foot on it. Once in a while the knights tended the trail, but now it was free to go on its own way.

So much was becoming more and more forgotten. What was next? The knights themselves?

But Ky couldn't forget it. These woods, the training grounds, the war . . . None of it. He and these woods had its history, too, although small. He didn't kill Gears or save lives here. It was a place for training.

In time of training, his partition would break into groups before going into the woods. Most of them would form their groups based on their skills or powers. Archers would join other archers or distance fighters. Ky normally found himself teamed with other swordsmen but gained others as they went further into the woods.

He wound up leading his group after he gained their trust when their original leader was tagged out. Sometimes he became the only survivor and went on to find other opposing knights. The more he played these hunting games, ambushing, avoiding the archer's fake arrows and leading groups, he was listened to. And the head of the Sacred Orders watched.

Now the games were over. This wasn't practice. He couldn't fail this mission. This time a life was in danger in these woods.

He called her name as he walked the trail and looked through the woods. He looked for any sign of her. If Sol had hurt her, of course he wouldn't leave her in the middle of the trail; he would have dropped her somewhere further into the woods.

He tried not to think of the worst case scenarios, but sometimes the worst was the truth. He had seen it in the war. Lives were lost. Villages and towns went down . . . The truth hurt. It hurt an optimist most of all.

He looked for anything disturbed, something out of place. Bushes or grass pushed aside or broken logs. He watched the ground under his feet for indentations and unnatural marks. He looked for the signs, but there was nothing. When it came down to tracking and making a get away, Sol knew what to do. He had no doubt that he had already left the ruins and it was too late to catch up. But for once, Ky wasn't going to play cat and mouse. Love was stronger than hate.

What else would it do to him?

He saw marks here and there. Light marks, but not enough to make assumptions of a serious struggle. They were consistent and followed by another down the trail.

Sol.

He followed them and soon he knew where he had taken her. There was a village at the end of the trail. The knights in training used to walk the path to the village to help them or even socialize. But why would Sol bring her there?

He followed the trail to the end where a flowing stream blocked his path. There was a small and rotting bridge nearby that allowed a passage, although. On it, stood two figures looking into it. Ky watched them a moment before he walked towards them. As he came closer, they quickly came to attention. One was dressed in blue and white. Female. She wore what looked like an altered nun's outfit with blonde hair falling out of her habit. The other was an older boy, plainly dressed in tan hide pants and jacket. His pants were stitched in pieces.

"A knight," the girl said as she stared in wonderment at him. "Wow, this is some day. Are you here for the Gear?"

Ky jumped a little but drew no attention. "Yes. What happened?"

The older one pointed down the stream. "We found it lying in the stream while we were heading back to the village. The men took it."

Ky cast his gaze down the stream then wandered on the rail of the bridge. When he looked at the rail in front of him, he saw the brass compass he had given Dizzy lying on top of it. He quickly snatched it up and held it. He then held it out so the two boys could see it.

"Where did you get this?" he quickly said.

"The Gear had it," the girl said.

"Show me."

"This way," the girl said and made an about-face.

"Thank you, miss," Ky said and began to follow.

Suddenly the girl stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. She glowered at him. "I'm a guy."

The other boy laughed. "Don't worry. Bridget gets a little sensitive about that."

"Oh." He lowered his head and looked away, averting his eyes to the stream.

He said to himself, _Now I've seen everything._

* * *

Ky said nothing much to the two boys as they led him to the small village. Most of the houses were made of wood, neat and secure. Many sat side by side. It was so simple and bland. These people, no doubt, lived simple lives. Not much had changed since his days of training.

The boys led him to one of the buildings and stopped. It was a simple building, someone's home, he supposed. Nothing in particular. It was guarded by a man standing in front door. He had a stone look on his face.

"Let me see the Gear," Ky immediately said.

"He's a cop," the younger boy said, defending him.

"_And_ a knight," the one named Bridget added.

There was a long moment of silence, then the man guarding the door opened it slowly. Ky nodded to the two boys who led him in silent thanks and went inside. The room was empty and smelled of dust. The only thing in the room was a single wooden table and three men who looked back at him.

"A knight," the man who escorted him in said and grinned. "He'll kill the Gear, I bet."

"Just let me see it," he said.

One of them approached him, looking into his eyes. He nodded his head to the side and said, "Follow me." He walked away. Ky looked around himself before following. So did the others. It felt like they were right on his back.

He led him down a short hallway and on the right stood another man standing next to a door. He was armed with an axe.

An axe? Were they really expecting an axe would protect them from a Gear, even if she was half?

The axe-wielder eyed him up. He was a big man, square-jawed and broad shouldered. Ky concentrated on this man before he prepared himself for what he may see behind the door.

"Let him in, Alester," one of the men said. "He's going to deal with the Gear."

The man sized him up again, then stepped aside and opened the door slowly. As he did, Ky peeked through and the more the door opened, he saw a figure across the room.

He saw her.

In front of a window, on display on top of a wooden box was Dizzy. Her legs were folded under her and her arms and hands were tied behind her. Her wings were pinned under the ropes. And worst of all, she was blindfolded.

Ky's heart jumped.

"Dizzy," he whispered as he stared at her plight.

Then, one of the men clasped a hand on his shoulder. It was cold.

"All for you," the man said. "Go at it." He said it in his ear sickly.

The side of Ky's lips ticked. The instant the man touched him Ky wheeled around and punched him. The man stumbled back and fell against the others. They all bristled in surprise and backed up as if he was a wolf set loose.

"What the hell is he doing?" one of them shouted.

"Stop him!"

"Dizzy!" he cried and ran towards her but a man grabbed him by the shoulder once he got halfway across the room. More grabbed for him, trying to pull him back. They managed to stop him from getting any closer. He reached for him, but the men kept him at bay.

"Ky! Ky!"

He turned and elbowed one man in the face then punched another. And another.

They all let go.

Once freed, Ky looked at Dizzy and when he did, one of the men threw a punch in return. The man knocked him to the floor face-down, a bit dazed at first. When he looked up and at Dizzy, she screamed. She moved and slid off her mount like a beautiful doll coming to life. She stood then dropped to her knees. He watched as he saw a few of her green feathers fall and drift to the floor as if she were a dying flower.

As he laid there, locked in fascination of Dizzy's presence, one of the men dropped a knee on the back of his neck and pinned him. He struggled but he couldn't break free. He snapped at the air.

Dizzy was trying to free herself, too. She was wiggling in her bonds.

Ky narrowed his eyes, then cried to her, "Dizzy! You've got to do it! You've got to release them!"

He heard her sobbing, wiggled more, then the entities did what he expected. They burst from her wings, breaking the bonds around her. The two beings looked around and focused on the men in the room. Ky stayed down to save himself. While they did, Dizzy removed the blindfold. She and Ky made eye contact.

"Ky!" She ran towards him and as she did, her green wing reached out and grabbed the man on top of him. It threw him. He heard his body slam against the wall and hit the floor in a dull thud.

Ky stood and looked at the rest of the men in the room. Some showed wounds made by him. They were shocked but not completely off their guard. One took a final charge, raising a fist but before he could strike, Ky swung his own lightning-fast strike and punched him, sending him to the floor.

After the man fell, Ky grabbed Dizzy by the wrist and ran to the door. They raced down the short hallway with Ky nearly dragging her but she was able to keep up with him. He shouldered the front door and charged out. It hit one of the boys.

He looked over his shoulder at Bridget as they ran off with icy eyes that seemed to say, _Don't follow. _


	11. Unforgettable Sin

He ran until he could barely breathe anymore. They both stumbled into a stop and spun around one other like two drunken dancers. Once they came to a stop, Ky stood with his arms around her to keep himself or Dizzy from falling. He looked into her eyes which were on the brink of tears. And then, without thinking, he went in fast and kissed her.

When he pulled back, the two stood staring stupidly at each other. Unlike behind them, Ky didn't see what he had done until the moment he let go. He tried to convince himself it didn't happen, but no, he couldn't lie to _himself_.

He tried to change the subject. Quickly.

"Are you all right?" He panted and sweated lightly.

She stared at him and nodded.

He then raised a hand to speak, most of them centering on Sol, but she said, "Let's keep going." She began to pull him towards the woods but he pulled back.

"No," he said. "We can't go there. We'll go another way." He pulled her away.

She then began: "Why did you—"

He interrupted her quickly, worrying what she was really about to say. "I had to," he said quickly.

He asked himself, _What have I done?_

* * *

What he had done followed him like a shadow. Everything. Every moment.

Dizzy glanced back at him once in a while as they walked, distancing themselves from the village. Ky decided east would be best for now. But then where? His last idea failed.

When she glanced at him, he neglected to see any of her expressions. He kept his head down as if in shame. Maybe it really was.

She slowed until she was at his side. He felt her eyes on him constantly.

"Ky?"

He refused to look at her.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"I don't know."

"Ky?"

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me?"

He picked his head up and looked at her. "Why do you think that?"

"You look upset," she said. "And you're quiet. You're not usually quiet."

"You are right," he said.

"Then what are you mad about?"

"I'm not mad," he said. "If I was mad, you would know." He passed her a weak smile. He tried not to smile (not that it worked anyway at this moment.). It hurt to smile.

She saw it anyhow and returned it. "Yeah. Ky?" She took a hold of his arm and squeezed it hard. "Thank you."

He looked down on her and saw how she was hugging his arm. She looked up at him with those lovely eyes. With that very look, he no longer regretted kissing her. A part of him was proud of it. He still got no reaction out of Dizzy, though. She was just as quiet as himself about it. Perhaps that was a good thing. He was afraid to ask.

What had happened left him shaken on the inside. It wasn't Sol. It wasn't kissing Dizzy. It was attacking those men.

What would happen to him if anyone found out? Then again, what if nobody found out? It would mean more lies. More dirty lies.

Would Dizzy be a dirty lie, too?

He looked at the hybrid beside him. "You think I would leave you back there?" he said.

"No," she said. "But what I did . . . What _we _did—"

_She's smart, _he said to himself.

"That doesn't matter. Getting you out of there did."

She turned her head down and said nothing then. He didn't like that look.

He leaned down a bit. "Now you look upset." He turned his attention away and pointed over the tops of trees in the horizon. There was a silhouette behind it like mountains. But they were too jagged and too geometric to be mountains. It was the city of Paris.

"There. There's a place we can go."

He walked on with Dizzy still attached to his arm. Not much was said as he led the way, closer to the town. Some of it was still damaged from the war. More ruins. He looked over the tops of the domesticated trees at the edge of the town and at the buildings past them. He could see the opening of the river that spread wide between them. It was wide enough to house ships, air and water-bound alike. Buildings lined it. Dizzy squinted as she looked at it all with the sun in her eyes.

Soon, Ky stopped and sat heavily on a rock and put his face into his hands.

"Ky? Aren't we going?"

Ky picked his head up but didn't look up at her. "We can't go any further. I need to get you another disguise. Someone might recognize you." He nodded to the side where they had come from. "And hiding your wings and tail is top priority."

She was quiet. When he picked his head up, she was smiling.

"You don't have to do that," she said. "Close your eyes."

He looked at her, confused.

"Close your eyes," she said again.

Finally, he did.

"No peeking," she said.

He sat there quietly, wondering what she was up to. His mind was worried and maybe a bit excited.

"Okay, you can look now."

He opened his eyes and what stood before him was the girl he always saw. There was no Gear. There was no tail and there were no wings. It was like his eyes opened to the real world.

She was pure.

"Dizzy," he whispered in shock. His eyes were wide. "Why didn't you tell me you could do this earlier?"

She gave a twirl like a joyful child. "I'm safe now. If I'm near people, I might show my Gear side. I can't help it. I couldn't hide when we began and certainly not where we just came from."

"So—"

She leaned down and put her hands on her knees. He got a glance at her cleavage, although her dress was more modest than the opened jacket she had sported a few seconds ago. Either way, his face felt hot.

"So do you like it?" she asked him.

He smiled. "You're delightful." He was close to laughing but he kept his face solemn. He rose.

She watched him. "Then that must mean yes."

"Yes, but can you keep yourself like that?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Then I'm not taking any chances." He took her by the wrist and pulled her until she walked with him. His mind returned to the village and began thinking to himself—what if it would happen again? This place was no simple village. This was a busy town—a town neither one of them could escape. And he had connections with it.

_Then be on your best behavior_, he said to himself.

He kept his eyes forward and focused them on the river and town. He could see people in the distance, but it was too soon to worry. He kept his attention on Dizzy.

She drew closer to him again and clutched his arm as two men walked towards them. He felt her shudder.

"Easy, easy," he whispered to her.

The two passed them, although it felt longer than he wanted it to be. One glanced behind himself after they did, his eyes targeting Dizzy. Alerted, Ky turned his head quickly and looked at them then behind Dizzy.

No tail.

Then what was it? What made them look at her like that?

He heard them mumbling in a wandering male way, although spoken too low for him to hear. The glance had been on Ky's catch. Tomcats.

Ignoring them, he walked on. He stopped when they reached the edge of the river. Beside him, Dizzy was looking every which way, not with fear but with wonder and amazement. She had that child-like look on her face, her eyes bulging with a smile on her lips. She had found herself in a new world.

"Oh, Ky," she said and began to pull away from him.

"Dizzy, remember." He snatched her. "We want no trouble."

She looked at him with those adoring eyes. They nearly made him melt.

"I'm still going to find you a disguise," he said. He put a hand on her shoulder. Her skin was warm and smooth. It felt good to touch her.

"Okay," she said. She lowered her eyes a bit.

He kept his hand on her shoulder and gripped it gently. He looked around at the buildings around them and slowly pulled her. She went along and as she did, his hand wandered to her waist. He held her close.

Dizzy was oblivious to it. Thank God.

"There's a lot of people here," she said as she looked around.

He turned his head to her and asked in a concerned tone, "Are you all right?"

She hesitantly nodded.

"Good." He stopped and looked around, trying to spot a place to find something for her. There were enough shops and enough people.

He gave her a light tug and led her to a plaza near a pier. The small buildings blended into one another in ancient stone and wood. The area seemed separated from the frenzy and business of the town and secluded itself in its own tiny place. He led her to the corner of a building and stopped. He looked around before he turned his attention back to Dizzy. His hand had found its way back up to her shoulder.

"Dizzy, stay here," he said. "I know there's a lot of people around but you need to stay here. Understand?"

She looked up at him with large eyes. "Yes. I'll stay here."

"All right. I'll be back soon. I'll be quick as I can." He slid his hand off her skin hesitantly before he retreated.

He wanted her flesh again.


	12. Au Revoir

She watched him walkaway. She watched as long as she could, peeking out from the corner of the alley until she could no longer see him. She then shrunk back, reminding herself of the village. But maybe it would be different this time. She had faith in Ky. If something happened here, too, he would surely defend her.

She liked him. She felt a stronger connection with him than she spent time with him on the airship. And maybe he did, too.

She was kidding herself. What he was doing, what she was seeing in him; it was more than a connection. From the start and to this point, it grew. She saw it and she was beginning to feel it, too. She felt her own connection after he freed her. It wasn't just for helping her. That feeling . . .

He kissed her. She had never been kissed and never thought she would, but around came Ky. He protected her, he fought for her, and he kissed her.

Why?What sort of man was he? What sort of man would kiss a Gear, a Gear people feared who would bring birth to another war?

_Be careful, Dizzy, _a voice said to her. _Don't trust him so quickly._

"Undine," she said.

_She's right! _a more aggressive voice said.

Dizzy held her head as the two entities began to push back into her and shared the same power, where they would become one again; then she would lose her human appearance, the appearance Ky adored. Human.

"Stop it you two," she said. "Ky will be back anytime."

_Stay away from him! _the aggressive one said. _He is nothing but trouble. Kill him! Kill him!_

"I'm not going to do that," she said.

_You should have killed him the day you saw him. You gave in! Now look at yourself. He touched you!_

_Necro, don't be so harsh, _the other said.

Dizzy put her hands over her ears. "I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening." The world around her went silent and when she felt Undine and Necro subside, she let go. But as she listened further, she found the air wasn't completely quiet. She heard something in the distance. It was a sound she never heard before. It was high-pitched. There was a rhythm that rose and fell. The sound seemed to sway and thump the air. It was exciting.

Dizzy inched closer to the opening of the alley and listened. It seduced her and sang to her like a Siren. It was like the singing of birds, but there were no birds here. Perhaps a few gulls but they weren't making the beautiful sound. It was far too beautiful for any bird to make.

She peeked out the alley and looked around. A few people passed her but she was invisible to them.

She smiled.

_Dizzy, don't! Don't!_

"But it's so pretty." She stepped out and looked left and right, checking if she drew attention or saw Ky.

Nothing.

_Dizzy!_

"It's all right, Necro." She began to follow the sound. The people around her didn't seem to notice her as she walked. They just walked by and paid no attention. She was one of them. She didn't need Ky now, but then again, she still wanted him. She wanted to show him.

At the source of the sound, there was a small crowd. They were surrounding something. She walked a little closer and stopped. She peeked past the people and saw three men at the center of their attention. They were holding instruments. They were the source of the sound.

One man held an instrument against his neck while he stroked a bow across it. One strummed another instrument shaped like it but it was larger and bellowed a deeper sound. Another stood with them, holding a long, stick-shaped object, whistling into it.

She smiled as she watched and listened. It seemed to jump into the air and fly around her like butterflies. She giggled to herself, and as she did she began to forget about Ky, his order and Necro and Undine. She felt human. She was human.

She curiously stepped closer and watched the violinist. He stroked his bow across the neck of his instrument like a saw. Dizzy's heart pounded like a drum with excitement. Then, something bumped into her shoulder and a voice said, "Isn't this great?" Dizzy turned her head and saw a young girl in her teens standing next to her. She was wearing an orange outfit with a tri-shaped hat on her head. On the front of it there was a picture of a skull and cross bones. But there was nothing threatening about the girl. She had a friendly smile. "I love places and guys like these," she said.

"What are they doing?"

"Having fun!" The girl suddenly took off through the audience and jumped into a spot near the band. She began kicking up her feet and swayed her body. The girl seemed to become a part of the music, adding image to the sound. Thepace of the violins picked up as if challenging her in its song with her arrival. She shuffled her feet left, right, back, forward.

As she watched her, Dizzy slowly began to move forward into the crowd, then joined the girl's side. She looked down on her before she began to move with her. She watched her feet and followed. When she shuffled to the side, so did she. When she picked up the pace, she followed her direction. She kicked and shuffled and spun along with the girl. She even hooked arms with the girl and the two spun in the circle. They spun until the world was a blur of colors and her dancing partner's face was all she could see. When they let go, the two looked at each other, smiling.

"Dizzy!"

Suddenly something grabbed her by the arm and yanked her away. She waspulled back and spun around. In front of her was Ky, upset and frowning.

"What are you doing?"

She looked at him. "I was having some fun." She pointed towards the crowd. "I found a really nice person. See?" She pulled away from him and ran back to the girl in orange who was standing nearby. When she met her side, the girl leaned towards her and whispered, "Your boyfriend looks like the jealous type."

""No, he's . . ."

"Dizzy," she heard Ky calling. His voice was advancing. "We're going." He clasped a hand on her shoulder.

She glanced at the girl then to Ky. She noticed the girl staring at him with her eyes growing wide. She then screamed, COP!" She took off, screaming, leaving the two behind her. They stood there, staring.

"Ky, what was that?" Dizzy asked in confusion.

"A pirate." He then glanced at her. It was fast and hard_._"Dizzy, stay here! And I mean it!"

He took off after the girl.

* * *

Ky's feet pounded the ground as he ran after the little pirate. She was at good distance in front of him but he could catch up. He had a few advantages. Did she ever fight in a war? Was she trained by the Sacred Order? Was she able to send out rare projectile magic? No.

"Johnny!" the girl cried out.

There was a man by a pier, a man in black. She ran towards him and hid behind him once she reached him.

"Johnny! Johnny! There's a cop!"

Ky slowed to a stop and looked across at the man and frowned. The two started at each other. "Johnny," Ky said in a sour tone.

The pirate dipped his hat to him. "So we meet again, officer. You don't give up, do you?"

Ky sighed and said sarcastically under his breath, "This has been a wonderful day."

Across from him, Johnny tilted his head. "What?"

"Nothing." He waved him off. "What are you doing here, Johnny?"

"Doing what everybody else is doing," He gestured a hand around him. There were ships resting by the piers and ferries at the corner of his eye. Ky saw a familiar airship with a few girls around it. "We're not all that bad as you think, officer. You know that."

"Yeah," the girl from behind him said. "We're the friendly pirates."

"That may be but it's still against the law what you do. I'm on duty. I must arrest you."

Johnny sighed."You just don't listen, do you?"

"No, it's you who doesn't listen!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Johnny waved his hands in defense. "Sorry to hear you had a bad day but you don't have to go off like that."

"Just cooperate with me," Ky said.

The girl behind Johnny peeked out from behind him and frowned. "What _is _your problem?"

Just as he was about to speak, a soft voice behind him said, "What's everyone arguing about?"

Recognizing the voice, Ky quickly turned his head and saw Dizzy approaching the scene. He frowned. "Dizzy, what did I say?" He went to her and took her arm more harshly than he wanted. "I told you to stay still. Why did you follow me?"

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Hey, hey," Johnny said as he observed them. "Don't take it out on her."

Ky turned his head to him. "I'm not taking anything out on her."

"Well, it sounds like—"

"She's not a part of this—"

"I mean when I get just as angry as you, I don't cop an attitude."

Behind him, the girl peeked out and mumbled nervously, "Cop . . ." She moved away as the two bickered back and forth, and so did Dizzy when she failed to plea for them to stop. The two met each other nearby.

"Men," the young pirate said. "Can't live with them, can't live without them. Geez, look at those two. Your boyfriend is cute but—"

"He's not really—"

The young pirate shook a finger at her. "Oh, your just friends. Stop denying it, you love him. You're blushing. That's the look of love."

"It's just the sun. It's been doing that to Ky and I recently. We've been traveling for a while."

The girl laughed. "Yeah, sure."

While the two talked, Johnny and Ky advanced on each other and finally broke out into a fight. Ky was first to lunge at him. He went for his arm and once he had a grip on him, Johnny kicked him across the ribs, knocking him aside. When Ky gained his footing, Johnny drew a sword from his side and slashed the blade into the air in front of him.

Dizzy screamed when she saw this. She rushed towards the two and skidded to a stop between them. When she did, the human side of her disappeared and out burst the Gear everyone feared. She stood in front of Ky with her arms and wings out.

"No! Stop!" She turned her head to Ky and saw blood on his shoulder. Although not deep, it showed on his white uniform.

"Dizzy, wait," Ky said and reached for her. His fingers touched her feathers.

"But he hurt you," she said.

"I'll be all right," he said and put a hand on the fresh wound. He grimaced slightly.

Johnny spoke nothing in his own defense. He and the girl were standing across from them, shocked. They stood there, staring at Dizzy. Then Ky began to pull Dizzy away. "Dizzy, we need to go. Now."

She stared across at the girl and dug her feet into the ground to keep him from taking her away. She pointed at her. "But she's nice."

"They're pirates," Ky said to her ear.

"Friendly pirates," the girl pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," Ky said and began to pull her away. As he did, he glared at Johnny. "I'm sure I'll catch you again after I'm done here. If I had my sword, it might have been—"

"Wait," Dizzy said and pulled out from his grasp. She ran to the girl by Johnny. She stopped beside her. "I want to go with them."

Ky stared but couldn't find himself to say anything for a while. As his mind tried to find why she would say such a thing, the three looked amongst each other. They exchanged questions and the pirates looked at Dizzy curiously.

Suddenly, something struck him like lightning. It came fast. It was crazy.

He stood there a long time, watching them. It must have been minutes. Then he finally took a step forward. "Johnny, this is Dizzy. She's a fugitive like you. We— She—" He bit his lower lip before he spoke again. "I've been looking for a safe place for her. A place no one would know or find her." He stared long at his face. "I don't like to barter with pirates, but—" He paused, looked at Dizzy then to Johnny. "The last place someone would look for a Gear would be with pirates."

Johnny dipped his head slightly and looked at him from under his shades. "So you're asking. . ." Johnny trailed off.

Ky darted his eyes. He glanced at Dizzy before he said, "Would you take her in? I would never ask such a thing, but I'm getting desperate. And maybe you are too. I won't arrest you."

Johnny jumped. "Are you serious?"

Ky nodded.

Johnny and the young pirate stared at him, frozen by his words.

"So you want us to horde her," Johnny said.

"Not horde her, protect her." He turned his attention to Dizzy. "What say you, Dizzy?"

She looked at him then to the pirates. "I'll go with them," she said slowly. "I like them, even though—" She glanced at Johnny. "—he tried to attack you, and you two were arguing."

"Hey, hey," Johnny said. "He started it. You get it, he's a cop and we're pirates. What do you expect? He's going to try to arrest us. He's been doing it for a while. But we're just too good for him to catch us." He smiled with all teeth.

"Try not to get ahead of yourself," Ky said.

"Well, excuse me, officer. But will you stick to your word? Really. You won't arrest us as long as she's with us?"

"Yes," Ky said. "And as long as you can stay out of trouble."

"You're hard, you know. Hard. But how can anyone pass up your offer? I get a free pardon and I get another pretty girl to join our crew. So, you got it, officer. You got a deal."

Ky let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Johnny." He then cast a gaze on Dizzy. "I think we've done it. I think I found you a safe place—as I promised." There was no happiness in his voice. He glanced at Johnny from under his brows. "Right?"

"Right," he said.

"Good!" The young pirate grabbed Dizzy by the hand. "Come on! I'll show you around!" She began pulling her to the port where the Mayship waited.

"Yeah, good idea," Johnny said as he kept his eyes on Ky. "Let's get out of here before any more cops come. They're like dogs. They travel in packs." He turned then, following the two girls who were running to the ship.

Ky watched, standing there alone. It felt like his feet were glued to the ground as they walked away. His body felt like stone and his eyes were locked on Dizzy. A few girls looked on at her while Dizzy exchanged a few words with May as they walked up the dock of the ship. Then she stopped dead in her tracks. She stood there with her back to him, and finally, she turned around and ran to him. She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you so much. Goodbye." She pulled away, leaving his hands to grasp only air. She took one glance of him beforeshe turned and began to walk away. He sighed as she did.

This was it. Game over.

He turned and put his hands into his pockets. When he did, he felt something hard in one of them. He grasped it and pulled it out, and what he held was the compass.

He stopped and turned around and raised it over his head. "Dizzy!"

She turned.

"If you want this, you'll have to come back," he said. He waved it so she saw its shape and its color and recognized itas her favorite compass.

When she saw it, she smiled. "I will!" she called.

Ky smiled in return and lowered his arm and put the compass back into his pocket. He moved on, not looking back.


	13. A Fine Trade

The waves sounded like the breath of the river in his ears. It was crowded with ships thankfully, which was on his side, but it wasn't just himwho took it as an advantage. He watched each and every one of them, sizes, colors, shapes—

He shifted his feet. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing by the port but it felt like forever. It was always did when he had to wait. He wondered how long he had waited this time. Although as much as he had to wait he couldn't bring himself to leave when the schedule was set. His body protested but he ignored it. He kept his patience.

His eyes scanned the waters and the ships. Finally, he spotted the sight of a rusty red ship fly by. He jumped slightly then looked left and right beforehe stepped forward and into the small crowd.

He put his hands into his pockets and lowered his head as he walked down the sidewalk. He tried to hide himself and let the public guess who the man in white was, not the police officer he really was. God, if anyone knew where he was going and who he was meeting— It sometimes felt shameful to do this but it was a shame worth living.

Stepping quickly, he followed the ship from a distance like a hunter chasing its prey with stealth. When it finally landed, he looked and saw it was the airship he was waiting for. He slowly retreated behind a post and pressed his back against it as he watched it anxiously.

Its port opened and out walked a group of girls. He looked past his blonde hair and gazed at each one as they made their way down the pier and onto dry land. They looked all around themselves. One wearing a black dress paid close attention as if the whole world was watching her. It was the one he was looking for.

He leaned past the corner of the weathered post then purred, "Psst." at her. He did it twice and when she turned her head, he smiled and she returned it.

She said something to her crew mates before she ran to him with her heels clicking against the wood planks of the pier under her. She wrapped her arms around him when she met him, making him step back. She held him so tight he couldn't find himself to move.

"I missed you!" she said.

Ky laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, her warm shoulder. "I missed you, too." He gave her a light smile. He was too tired and too wary to show her the expressions she no doubt wanted. His was awkward and delayed. Their monthly reunions weren't met with endless smiles, cuddles and embraces upon embraces. He was starving her.

He took her by the wrists and looked into her pretty face. "Tell me about today."

"I can go out today," she said. It felt like they were a part of a disapproved relationship, a Romeo and Juliet against the world. But it was much different. A Gear and the chief of the Police Force? Did those words sound right together? The only ones who approved of it were the pirates—to a point. Both sides were cautious of each other. The pirates were especially cautious of him.

"Wonderful," he said calmly and squeezed her shoulder.

"Can we go somewhere?" she asked.

"Well, I suppose we could," he said uneasily. "You have been controlling your powers each time I see you. I'm very proud." He scuffed the top of her head playfully.

She giggled at his touch. "I have, haven't I? May even says so when we land in other places. But I love coming to Paris more. I always ask Johnny and May to come here. For you."

"Which reminds me," he said then reached a hand into his pocket and displayed the brass compass he promised. He held it over his head, which was far over her height. After he did, she went on her toes and reached for it but failed. She then jumped for it but that failed, too.

"Ky, that's mean!" she whined.

Ky smiled and chuckled. "I'm sorry." He handedit to her.

Once it wasin her possession, she held it to her chest.. "You're forgiven," she said.

She brought another smile to her face, this one larger. "Now that I am forgiven, where do you plan to lead me?"

"Somewhere simple," she said then frowned. "We don't have a lot of time. Most of the others don't know I'm visiting you. May definitelyknows about us. But she promised not to tell."

"Wise of her."

"But today the crew is only gathering things," she said. "I like it when we stay all day. Maybe next time we'll be able to do that."

"It's up to your shipmates," he said. "Let's try not to push it." He then placed a hand on her lower back and began to walk. She leaned against him when she felt his hand.

Then came the challenge of merging into the crowd. When they entered the flow of the street, Dizzy clutched his arm and leaned into him. Compared to the way she held onto him a few months ago, she didn't hold him out of fear, she wanted to show him off and feel him. He was too handsome and too comforting to let go of.

After passing the first street, she began to lead him. He let his body loose as if he were a slave to her and let her lead him where ever she wanted.

Odd. Once he was in control, especially over Gears, now he wasn't. He was equal with a woman that held the powers of a Gear. He didn't worry, although. But the world would.

She soon led him to a market. By then she let go of his arm and led him into it where there were several kiosks lined down two rows, facing one another like rivals. There were meat and fruit (Dizzy refused to look at the meat) and tempting luxuries like jewelry and dresses. It was one of Dizzy's favorite places to visit in Paris. Ky wasn't too fond of it, though. They were too out in the open. There were too many people scanning the area.

She soon let go of him and moved ahead of him, looking left and right at what the vendors had to offer. Ky followed with his arms at his sides. She looked on excitedly and moved, unaware of him now.

When she walked through a small group who blocked her way, he lost sight of her. His stopped in his tracks and his heart pounded wildly. He quickly moved through them, weaving past their bodies until he was free. After he was freed, he was greeted by the lovely Gear.

She squealed and ran to him. She took both his hands. "Ky! Ky! Come here, I have to show you something."

She pulled him along.

"Dizzy, what are you doing?"

She continued to pull him along. "Close your eyes."

"Why do I have to do that? You'll make me fall."

"You won't fall," she said. "I got you."

He sighed and went along. She led him a short while, with him stumbling a bit before she stopped. He stood there a moment, listening, then coyly lifted an eyelid when she did. He saw bright colors.

"You peeked!" she said, noticing the slit in one eye.

"Sorry."

She sighed then suddenly said: "Look! Look!"

He opened his eyes and what she held up before him, like an offering, was a silver teacup. Under it there was a matching saucer_. _The rim of the cup had an interesting pattern of both curves and stiff shapes in a gothic style. It was a bit tainted but it was in good condition.

Ky laughed aloud. "Oh, Dizzy."

She smiled. "I thought you would like it. When I saw it I thought about you."

He wrapped an arm around her. "Darling. Now I need to pay you back sometime."

She pulled away and bounced backwards a few steps with a huge smile on her face. "You don't have to. Let's enjoy the rest of the night! I don't have very long." She backed up more, luring him.

He followed.

* * *

Ky escorted Dizzy back to the Mayship, off curfew_, _of course. It hadn't been the first time. Some of the crew thought she had gotten lost or decided to stay a little longer somewhere but a small percentage knew better. One knowing was fine, Johnny even, but that was as far as he wanted it. If others found out—

He guided her to the pier, and there stood the young pirate named May waiting for her with her arms crossed under her small bosom. "Dizzy! You're late again!" She then passed an angry glare at Ky as they closed in, assuming him as the source.

"Sorry, May," Dizzy said. "I just wanted to spend a little more time with Ky."

"Well, you got the crew worried. You always do when you run off like that. Again." She cast another gaze on Ky.

"There's nothing to worry about," Ky assured her. "She's always safe with me."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure."

Dizzy stared forward, blinking slowly then glanced at Ky. "I should go."

"And I as well." He sighed then held a hand out, palm up. "Dizzy?"

The girl frowned. He knew what came next, something worse than physical pain, worse than seeing her cry. She stood with her head lowered and eyes down.

He bobbedhis hand when she refused to react.

"Dizzy, we have no choice." he said.

A long moment passed through the three of them. They waited, and then finally she produced the compass. It lay on the palm of her hand with the face of it pointing skywards.

May leaned over her shoulder. "What's that?"

"A compass Ky gave me."

"Let me see." May reached over and grabbed the compass, then took a few steps back. She threw it up in the air and bounced it playfully hand to hand and up and down. Ky watched nervously as she did this.

"May, stop it. Stop it!"

Dizzy went for it but when she did May stumbled. The compass spun and fell into the water with a _plop_. The three of them watched it disappear into the abyss.

Then, Dizzy yelled:

"_May!" _

"Oops. I'm sorry."

"May!" she shouted again then stood directly in front of her so they were face to face. "Why did you do that? Why did you do that?" Her voice began to crack. She was about to cry.

May shrunk back a bit from her sudden rage. "Dizzy, don't worry, we have other compasses in the Mayship. That one looked old anyway."

"No! You don't get it! It's not just a compass!" She place her hands over face and cried into them. May began to reach for her but before she could touch her, Dizzy arched her back as if she had been speared by something, and screamed. Ky's vision was momentarily filled with colors of green and white, and when it cleared, he saw her wings. It had been a long time since he saw the Gear side of her.

Her green wing took form and back-handed May behind her. The girl was a standing target and was thrown backwards. After the girl hit the ground, Dizzy put her hands on her face again and ran.

She breezed by him.

* * *

After a brief pursuit, Ky found Dizzy sitting atop an angled roof with her legs to her chest and her head resting on her knees. Her wings and tail were still exposed but she still looked beautiful. The crescent moon shined down on her sadness. It was what drew him to her.

He stared up at the building before he climbed up, using a gutter drain as a latter. He shimmied up it and stuck his fingers between the bricks of the house to push himself up, then nearly threw himself onto the roof on his stomach. He slowly stood and walked to Dizzy, his boots thudding softly as he approached her. She was crying and her body was heaving as if she couldn't breathe. At first all he could see was her wings. Then there was her black tail, tipped with a yellow bow. The moonlight shined down on it.

He stopped behind her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Dizzy?"

She jumped suddenly and snapped her head to him. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Dizzy." He knelt down and when he did she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek against his chest. They stayed there for a short while until Ky unfolded his legs and sat. Their hips and legs touched. As he looked at her tear-soaked face, he wiped fresh and old tears away.

"I can't get it back," she whimpered. "I can't get it back."

He kissed her hot and wet cheek. "I know. But you don't have to rely on that compass to find each other."

"No. I always look at the compass before we land. Why did May have to do that?"

"It was an accident. She didn't mean it, Dizzy. Anyway, it's superficial."

She lifted her head and looked at his face. "Superficial? What does that mean?"

"Something that doesn't matter. In truth, it doesn't matter now."

Another flood of tears fell down her cheeks. She pulled out of his arms and crawled backwards then sat again looking on at him with wide, betrayed eyes.

"I trusted you."

His brows curled upwards. He crawled after her, although careful how he placed himself, making sure he didn't lose his balance.

"No," he said. Now was not the time to lose her. It was no reason to lose her. He couldn't. How could he lose the girl who made him feel free and less of a machine? She showed him a new world. Love.

"Don't do it, Dizzy," he said. "You don't have to rely on that compass." She shook her head, and after she did he began to feel a tightness in his throat. "We never came together each time with it. Did I have it when we first met? It was just us."

She blinked at him in silence then crawled towards him until their knees touched. She stared into his eyes, scooted closer into him then leaned further. She took his face and kissed him deep. She swayed, holding the kiss until he lost his balance and the both of them fell. Dizzy wound up on top of him a short while before Ky rolled her off enough so she was lying on his hip. She clutched the side of his shirt with inexperienced lust inside her. She landed another passionate kiss on his lips with the lust inside both of them now.

The years of war, fighting and obligations disappeared as he laid there with her and the blanket of the cool night over them. He saw colors of red as she traded his shirt for his thigh. By then, he saw gold white. Then sense came back to him.

_God, wake up!_

He pushed away from her and lifted his head. "Dizzy!" he scolded her. "Where did you learn that?"

"Learn what?"

He quickly sat up. "Nothing." His face felt hot. "We need to go." He quickly stood and offered a hand. "I know your pirates are worried about you."

She laid there a moment, looking up at him and stood. He led her to the edge of the roof and balanced himself as he looked down. It would be a good fall but not a deadly one—if he didn't fall on his head or neck.

"I'll help," Dizzy said from behind.

He looked up and saw her behind him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and leapt without warning. She spread her wings as she went over the edge, leaving Ky to take a tighter grip. She went down like a glider.

She immediately let go once she met ground and Ky stumbled aside. He was woozy at first on his feet but it didn't last long.

They were quiet the whole way, too scared and too embarrassed to find words. The subjects were too taboo for both of them, so they decided silence and ignore what had happened would be best for now.

A group of girls were waiting for her when they returned, prepared. They approached them and Ky saw the worry in their faces. He looked at each of them. They didn't flee from Dizzy or him. Both sides faced each other.

Within the group, Johnny towards them and stopped. "Dizzy, I heard about what happened. What's going on between you and May?"

Dizzy stood silent a moment, glanced at Ky then looked at Johnny. "It was an accident. She dropped my compass into the water." She was pained as she explained it again.

"We have more—" Johnny began but Ky waved him off. He knew it would start another repeat if he let it on.

"I think everything will be all right," Ky said. "I talked to her."

"Did you?" Johnny said flatly.

"He told me it was superficial," Dizzy said.

"I see."

Ky had his eyes locked on Johnny, and after a while the pirate noticed the ready and willing look on his face and took a step back. Dizzy was the only thing keeping Ky from arresting him. All of them. And Johnny was cautious about that. He took advantage of it, but he wasn't stupid. He stepped lightly around Ky.

"Now that you're back to normal," Johnny said, already getting anxious, "Let's go. We don't want to stay out here too long." He took another glance at Ky who glowered in return. He held a hand out. "Dizzy?"

"You go ahead," she said. "I'll be right in."

The group looked on at her before they turned and slowly returned inside. Ky watched. He spotted by the opening, the girl Dizzy attacked, unharmed and waiting for her return. It was a surprise how forgiving these pirates were. It brought him a little more trust.

"Dizzy," he said.

She turned.

He reached behind his neck and unhooked a fine chain then displayed to her his gold cross. "Here, I want you to take this."

She smiled widely, took it and put it on. The cool metal lay against her breasts. She looked down on it, memorized by it, and played with the chain between her fingers. She looked up.

"Thank you. But you always wear this."

"It's yours now. I always relied on it. It will truly guide you, because it is not superficial."


End file.
